Setitik Cahaya
by orregion
Summary: .Tsunade bilang jika dia ingin semua orang melihatnya, maka buktikan lah bahwa diri mu ada Tsunade bilang jika dia ingin semua orang mengakuinya, maka jadilah orang yang selalu berada paling depan Tsunade bilang jika dia ingin orang lain selalu mengandalkannya, maka jadilah kuat.
1. Tsunade bilang

Tsunade bilang jika dia ingin semua orang melihatnya, maka buktikan lah bahwa diri mu ada

Tsunade bilang jika dia ingin semua orang mengakuinya maka jadilah orang yang selalu berada paling depan

Tsunade bilang jika dia ingin orang lain selalu mengandalkannya maka jadilah kuat.

Tsunade bilang jika ingin menjadi kuat hilangkan rasa lelah, lupakan kegagalan, buang keinginan yang tidak penting, lupakan rasa sakit, tapi jangan hilangkan perasaanmu, karena tanpa itu kau bukanlah manusia. 

Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini?. Entahlah dia tidak tahu, apa pun itu rasanya berat sekali.

Setiap hari dia selalu belajar, setiap hari dia selalu latihan, setiap hari dia selalu waspada terhadap lingkungan sekitar, setiap hari dia harus kelaparan karena tidak ada yang mau menjual makanan padanya, kecuali satu dan itu bukan makanan yang baik jika konsumsi terus menerus setiap hari.

Tidak seperti anak lainnya yang dapat tertawa bahagia, bercanda gurau, bermain bersama teman-temannya di taman bermain, dan orang tua yang selalu menjemput mereka saat malam hampir tiba.

Naruto kecil tidak memiliki itu, dia tidak punya teman, dia tidak punya orang tua.

Tapi menurutnya dia sudah sangat beruntung, karena masih ada beberapa orang yang sangat peduli padanya.

Itu sudah cukup untuk di jadikan alasan untuk dia bertahan, bertahan untuk menjadi kuat, bertahan dari dunia yang entah menerimanya atau tidak.  
.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah tahun Naruto masuk akademi.  
Naruto selalu datang lebih awal, hanya satu tujuannya yaitu ketenangan, keheningan kelas adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya, sebelum mendengar ocehan tidak berguna murid lainnya dan pelajaran yang lumayan membosankan, setidaknya seperti itulah menurutnya.

Mungkin selain dirinya ada juga anak yang beranggapan sama, misalnya seperti Shikamaru yang menurutnya anak terpintar di kelas, hanya saja kemalasannya di luar nalar yang menyebabkan dia tidak terlalu mencolok. Kelasnya memang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dari klan terkemuka di desa, dan sialnya mereka semua berbakat, menyebabkan dirinya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa sebanding dengan mereka, atau bahkan melebihi mereka. Tapi bagi Naruto ada dinding besar yang akan menghalanginya untuk menjadi yang teratas saat ujian kelulusan yang akan datang.

Bukan, bukan Uchiha Sasuke idola kebanyakan para gadis akademi, melainkan seorang gadis yang terlihat biasa saja dari luar umm,, yah memang dia juga berasal dari klan terkemuka, tapi gadis itu berbeda.

Jika menurutnya Shikamaru adalah anak terpintar di kelasnya, maka lain hal dengan gadis ini, dia adalah yang terkuat, sangat kuat malahan. Setidaknya itu menurut Naruto, yah Meskipun anak itu berada di peringkat tengah, tapi gadis itu bagus di segala hal. taijutsu, ninjutsu, dan kenjutsu dia menguasai nya.

dia pernah melihatnya, cara dia berlatih, seperti apa tekniknya, bagaimana dia bertarung melawan klonnya sendiri dan juga yang utama dan sangat sulit bagi Naruto, dari penglihatan nya bagaimana gadis itu mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsunya, gadis itu mampu mentrol chakranya secara sempurna, hal yang sangat sulit di lakukan oleh Naruto dan dia merasa iri.

Selain itu dia juga tahu, gadis itu menguasai kelima element dasar dan jangan tanya sesempurna apa dia menguasai kelima element dasar, tentu saja sesempurna kontrol chakra nya yang sempurna. Sialan, memang seberapa sempurnanya gadis itu.

Mungkin hanya Naruto yang sadar, mungkin hanya Naruto yang tahu. Tapi kenapa gadis itu menyembunyikannya?, inilah satu-satunya hal yang di sukai Naruto dari gadis itu.

Mengenai kontrol chakra itu adalah salah satu hal dasar yang tidak di ajarkan di akademi. Tapi dia merasa sangat beruntung karena Tsunade sudah mengajarkannya kontrol chakra, berjalan di atas air, menempel di dinding? Berdiri di dinding? Berjalan di dinding? Entahlah apapun sebutannya dan berjalan menaiki pohon? Padahalah itu adalah hal dasar yang wajib di kuasai oleh seorang ninja, tetapi akademi tidak mengajarkannya.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang telah di ajarkan Tsunade padanya dan Naruto cukup baik menerima semua itu, dan Tsunade bilang kontrol chakranya benar-benar buruk bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu jika mengontrol chakra saja tidak bisa, oleh sebab itulah saat ini dia masih fokus pada pengontrolan chakra.

Dulu saat Naruto masih di bawah pengawasan Tsunade kontrol chakranya masih belum sempurna, mungkin kontrol chakranya baru sekitar 30% tapi Tsunade bilang itu sudah sangat bagus karena chakra yang dia miliki sangatlah besar dan tentu saja sangat sulit untuk mengontrol chakra nya secara sempurna, dia akan terus berlatih untuk meningkatkannya, karena Tsunade bilang semakin sempurna kontrol chakra mu maka semakin kuat jutsu yang kau keluarkan.

Naruto masih mengingat nya, perjuangan dia agar bisa menguasai hal dasar tersebut. Dia perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengontrol chakra nya meskipun hasilnya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi itu adalah awal yang bagus untuk dia bisa menguasai teknik berjalan di atas air dan menempel di dinding.

Dan sekarang dia sudah agak berbeda dengan dirinya saat masih di bawah pengawasan Tsunade. Selama satu setengah tahun di akademi dia terus melatih kontrol chakranya mungkin kontrol chakranya saat ini sudah 50% dan itu sudah sangat bagus menurutnya meskipun masih belum bisa menandingi gadis itu tapi dia sudah sangat senang, memang benar dengan keyakinan yang kuat dan usaha yang keras maka hasil yang bagus pun akan datang menyusul.

Dan sekarang Naruto merasa sudah siap ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu penguasaan jutsu. Ada sebuah gulungan jutsu yang diberikan tsunade, dia bilang ini adalah jutsu yang sangat hebat, jutsu yang di ciptakan hokage ke dua dan salah satu jutsu andalan hokage ke empat, Naruto ingin segara mempelajarinya dan dia yakin pasti bisa menguasai jutsu sesulit apa pun. 

Hari ini Naruto kembali ke hutan tempat dia menghabiskan waktu, berlatih dan mencari makan setiap hari nya, mencari makan?.  
Yah mencari makan di hutan sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya, bukan karena dia tidak mampu membeli makanan, kakek hokage selalu memberi dia uang tiap bulannya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupinya, tapi masalahnya ada pada orang-orang itu, para pedagang di konoha tidak ada yang mau menjual makanan padanya.

Beruntungnya pengetahuan dirinya tentang alam cukup luas, sehingga Naruto sudah tahu mana tumbuhan dan buah-buahan yang bisa di makan, mana hewan-hewan dan ikan yang enak di makan.

Tapi kali ini tujuannya ke hutan bukanlah untuk mencari makanan, stok makanannya masih banyak di kulkas. Dia kesini untuk latihan penguasaan jutsu, dia berniat untuk mempelajari jutsu yang ada di gulungan pemberian Tsunade. Dan Naruto punya cara tersendiri untuk mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat.

Saat Naruto mengatakan pada Tsunade ingin masuk akademi ninja dan Tsunade hanya menertawakannya, Dia bilang bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa lulus akademi jika bunshin no jutsu saja tidak bisa, tapi Tsunade bilang ada jutsu bunshin yang levelnya berbeda jauh dengan jutsu bunshin biasa.

Jutsu ini bahkan dapat membunuh penggunanya jika si pengguna tidak memiliki chakra yang banyak, oleh sebab itulah jutsu ini di kategorikan sebagai jutsu terlarang, tapi Tsunade bilang Naruto mungkin cocok dengan jutsu ini sangat, cocok malahan.

Kage bunshin no jutsu teknik yang sangat spesial baginya, bagaimana tidak. Jutsu ini berbeda dengan bunshin biasa, bunshin yang memiliki pikiran sendiri, bisa merasakan rasa sakit bahkan bisa berdarah tetapi yang paling istimewa menurutnya adalah semua pengalaman yang di miliki si bunshin akan menjadi pengalaman si pengguna saat bunshin itu menghilang, itu sangat menguntung kan untuk misi mata-mata dan tentu saja latihan, misalnya kau latihan jutsu baru dengan 100 bunshin dalam satu waktu itu sama saja kamu berlatih sebanyak 100 kali dengan satu waktu yang sama, Naruto merasa sangat beruntung karena Tsunade telah mengajarkannya teknik ini. Dengan kage bunshin dia mampu mempersingkat jangka waktu penguasaan sebuah jutsu.

Saat ini dia sudah memunculkan seratus kage bunshin yang memenuhi tempat ini, Naruto memerintahkan klonnya untuk menyempurnakan kontrol chakra, Naruto masih ingin meningkatkan kontrol chakranya karena ini sangat penting, dan sebagian besarnya lagi mempelajari jutsu yang dikatakan Tsunade sangat sulit untuk di pelajari.

.

.  
Apa-apaan ini, apa ini semacam jutsu teleportasi, ini bahkan lebih sulit dari yang dia bayangkan. Naruto tidak tahu sama sekali.

Hiraishin no jutsu, jutsu yang diciptakan oleh hokage ke dua, dan di sempurnakan oleh hokage ke empat adalah jutsu yang memungkinkan penggunanya berpindah tempat dengan segel penghubung atau bisa di sebut jutsu shiki. Jutsu shiki bisa di tempatkan di mana pun si pengguna mau meletakkannya. Sehingga si pengguna bisa berpindah ke mana pun jutsu shiki itu berada.

Lalu apa itu jutsu shiki, di gulungan tertulis setiap orang memiliki jutsu shiki yang berbeda itu artinya Dia harus membuat jutsu shiki miliknya sendiri, membuat sebuah rumus-rumus yang rumit milik nya sendiri. Meskipun cara membuatnya juga tertulis di sana tapi tetap saja itu sangat sulit, jutsu ini mirip dengan seni fuinjutsu dan sayang sekali pengetahuannya tentang fuinjutsu sangat sedikit. Hari ini dia hanya membaca gulungan itu berkali-kali di tambah dengan ratusan klon nya yang juga membaca gulungan itu berkali-kali dan rasa pusing yag cukup menyakitkan di terimanya, saat semua klonnya menghilang, itu artinya dia sudah membaca gulungan ini ribuan kali sampai-sampai dia hafal dengan isi gulungan itu.

Sekarang adalah bagian tersulit, dia sudah tahu teorinya lalu tinggal bagaimana cara mempraktik kannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa langsung mencobanya dia harus membuat jutsu shikinya terlebih dahulu. Dan satu hal yang akan menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah mempelajari seni fuinjutsu, lalu membuat jutsu shiki nya dan mempraktik kannya.

Tapi dia tahu, seni fuinjutsu sangatlah sulit, tidak semua orang bisa mempelajarinya, apa lagi tanpa seorang guru pembimbing, ini adalah rintangan pertama, rintangan kedua adalah satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkannya mempelajari seni fuinjutsu adalah perpustakaan konoha, sangat sulit baginya untuk masuk ke sana, selama ini dia selalu mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke sana dan saat penjaga perpustakaan tahu, dia akan segera di usir. Tapi dia sudah punya solusi nya untuk itu.

Naruto selalu di pandang buruk oleh orang lain.

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku pasti bisa, semangat!"

"Tsunade percaya pada ku, maka aku juga harus percaya pada diriku sendiri" 

Ini adalah langkah awalnya untuk terus maju, langkah awal untuk terus berkembang, langkah awalnya untuk menjadi ninja terkuat di konoha, menjadi hokage terkuat yang pernah ada. Sebuah langkah yang akan membuat sebuah sejarah, sebuah langkah yang akan membentuk masa depan yang cerah, dengan melalu jalan yang penuh lubang kegelapan yang harus dia lalui untuk menggapai cahaya yang ada di depannya.

Dan seandainya dia berhenti di tengah jalan maka masa depan yang sudah terbentuk akan berubah.

"Naruto, apakah kamu ingin menjadi Shinobi?"

"Ya"

"Untuk apa kau menajadi shinobi?"

"Untuk menjadi kuat"

"untuk apa kau menjadi kuat?"

"Untuk melindungi diri ku"

"hanya diri mu?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang-orang itu menakutkan, mereka selalu memberikan tatapan seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk yang menjijikkan, mereka terlihat selalu ingin melukai ku, mereka terlihat selalu ingin membunuh ku, seolah-olah ingin membalas dendam pada ku karena telah merenggut hal berharga mereka"

"yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu?, apa salah ku?"

.

.

.

"Naruto, jika kamu sudah menjadi kuat, apa kamu akan membalas orang-orang yang telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Tidak"

"kenapa?"

"Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang di lindungi oleh kakek hokage, aku akan menjaga apa yang di jaga oleh orang yang aku sayangi"

"Termasuk diriku?"

"Ya"

"Menjadi kuat itu hal yang berat, kamu harus melindungi orang-orang yang ada di bawahmu, kamu harus membantu orang-orang yang bergantung padamu, dan kamu harus tetap hidup untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu"

"Kekuatan di gunakan bukan untuk menyakiti orang lain, tapi kekuatan di gunakan untuk melindungi orang lain"

"Lindungi apa yang berharga bagimu, jaga apa yang penting bagimu, kamu harus mengingat itu Naruto"

"Ya"

"Aku rasa kamu sudah berada di jalan yang benar, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi padamu"

"karena aku percaya padamu"

"Ya"

"Sampai jumpa". 


	2. tanpa cahaya dunia memang gelap

Semua karakter milik masashi kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini milik saya

.

.

.

.

"Sensei, kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk lagi?" Rasa penasaran menghantui anak-anak yang lain , mungkin para menggemar Sasuke sudah mulai khawatir, karena idola mereka sudah tidak masuk beberapa hari.

anak itu sudah tidak masuk selama 4 hari, apa dia membolos., tidak Sasuke itu anak teladan dia tidak mungkin membolos, lagi pula jika dia membolos orang tuanya pasti marah besar. Setidaknya jika mereka masih ada.

"Aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia sedang sakit, Sasuke masih belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran bersama kita". Naruto tau Iruka-sensei bohong, "tapi kalian tenang saja, Sasuke baik-baik saja". Sebenarnya Naruto tau, dia telah mendengarnya kemarin saat dia ingin menemui Kakek Hokage, clan Uchiha telah di bantai, hanya satu orang yang masih hidup yaitu Sasuke. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pelakunya adalah kakak nya sendiri.

Iruka-sensei sudah memulai kembali pelajaran nya, dia harus memperhatikan atau pura-pura memperhatikan saat pelajaran kali ini cukup membosankan baginya. Iruka-sensei bilang pelajaran awal hari ini adalah teori tentang taijutsu, yang di mana menurutnya belajar teori tanpa praktik secara langsung itu membosankan.

Tidak berapa lama wajah bosan Naruto kembali cerah saat dia mendengar kalimat terakhir Iruka-sensei, dia bilang setelah selesai teori mereka akan mempraktikkannya langsung yaitu latih tanding seperti biasa.

Biasanya saat latih tanding 1 lawan 1 seperti ini dia akan memilih Sasuke sebagai lawannya, Begitu juga sebaliknya Naruto rasa latih tanding melawan Sasuke itu penuh tantangan, menegangkan, dan tentu saja mendebarkan, karena Naruto akui bahwa Sasuke itu lawan yang kuat. Terkadang dia memikirkan nya, apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya, rivalitas tanpa batas?, entahlah dia tidak tau.

.

.

.

Tidak dia sangka ke tiadaan Sasuke juga akan berefek padanya. Kali ini dia bingung, saat di suruh memilih lawannya untuk latih tanding, Sasuke tidak ada lalu siapa?, dia tidak pernah menantang anak yang lain.

Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?, tidak dia terlalu pemalas, Naruto yakin Shikamaru akan langsung menyerah. Choji? Dia sama saja, anak itu terlalu baik, saking baiknya dia bahkan tidak mau menyakiti temannya. Kiba? Entahlah, hanya saja dia punya firasat bahwa dia akan menang dengan mudah melawan anak ini. Shino? Anak ini misterius, lihat saja cara dia berpakaian, sangat tertutup, lagi pula dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Shino jadi sebaiknya jangan.

Lalu dengan siapa? Dia bingung sekarang, kebingungannya bertambah saat Iruka-sensei mendesaknya. "aku menantang mu" tangannya bergerak sendiri, mulut nya berucap sendiri, apa yang terjadi?. "aku terima" sekarang Naruto dalam masalah, dia malah menantang anak perempuan. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain hanya menertawainya karena menantang perempuan sebagai lawannya "Naruto, jika kau kalah melawan perempuan sebaiknya ganti saja celana mu dengan rok pendek" dan gelak tawa anak-anak lain memenuhi tempat itu.

.

.

Kegiatan akademi sudah berakhir. Latih tandingnya? Tentu saja Naruto yang menang, itu pasti. Hari sudah sore, dia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Perasaannya sedang buruk hari ini, saat di akademi tadi dia merasa seperti hilang kendali sesaat, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi itulah awal mula mod nya memburuk.

Dia malah memilih lawan secara acak. Tidak ada ketegangan sama sekali di pertandingan tadi, Naruto juga langsung mengakhirinya dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun, itu membuatnya mendapat hadiah lagi dari teman-temannya "dasar tidak punya perasaan, berani-beraninya menyakiti perempuan" sebuah ejekan yang cukup menusuk.

Jika seperti itu dia harus bagaimana, mengalah? Membiarkan dirinya di hajar? Tidak akan. Lagi pula hasilnya akan sama saja, sama-sama di ejek. Dan siapa juga yang tidak punya perasaan.

Rasa sesak di dada saat melihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang bersama, rasa rakut saat orang-orang di sekitarmu melihatmu dengan benci, rasa sedih saat tidak ada orang yang menyambutmu ketika pulang ke rumah, rasa bahagia saat ada orang yang memanggil mu dan memberi makanan padamu, rasa bahagia saat ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu, rasa bahagia saat ada yang datang mengunjungimu, rasa tenang saat dia sendirian. Apakah itu namanya bukan perasaan.

Sialan, dia benar-benar sensitif jika membahas tentang perasaan, mencoba menghapus perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan Naruto terus berjalan mengelilingi desa, mengabaikan setiap tatapan benci yang di tujukan padanya, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Tujuannya kali ini tidak jelas. Naruto ingin latihan tapi dirinya malas, sesekali bolos latihan tidak apa-apakan.

Langkahnya terhenti, tepat di depan gerbang masuk perumahan Uchiha. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, tempat ini di tutup. Sangat di sayangkan, salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha telah di bantai oleh orang dari klannya sendiri, dan hanya menyisakan satu orang, betapa kejamnya orang itu.

Ini adalah salah satu kejadian besar yang tidak dapat di cegah.

Naruto yakin perasaan anak itu pasti hancur. Di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang terdekat, di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Kakaknyalah pelaku di balik semua ini.

Naruto kembali berjalan, terus berjalan sampai dia Melewati sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari perumahan Uchiha. Anak itu di sana, duduk sendirian, dia sudah menduganya. Naruto ingin melewatinya dalam diam, tapi hatinya gelisah. Anak itu terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Inilah salah satu hal yang dia benci dari dirinya, selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Naruto mengarahkan jutsu api yang sempurna itu tepat melewati samping kanan Sasuke. Anak itu berbalik melihatnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke, tentu saja dia kaget, di serang tiba-tiba seperti itu, terlebih lagi orang itu menggunakan jutsu yang masih belum dia kuasai. Ini semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"apa maksudmu, Naruto? Apa kau juga ingin membunuhku?"dia sepertinya marah, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah jika di serang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dan membunuh? Hoi Naruto tidak sekejam itu "aku hanya ingin menghentikan lamunanmu". Habisnya Naruto tidak tau bagaimana cara menyapa orang ini dengan benar.

"Aku sering melihatmu latihan bersama ayahmu disini" Naruto sering lewat sini, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan karena tempat di sekitar sini cukup indah baginya. "apa kau sudah menguasainya? Jutsu itu?". Sasuke hanya diam, tidak merespons sama sekali.

"Tapi masa-masa indah itu sudah tidak ada lagi bukan?" sepertinya dia membuat Sasuke marah "jika kau kesini hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik kau pergi". Dia tidak bermaksud begitu, Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat kehangatan sebuah keluarga, mengingat kasih sayang sebuah keluarga yang pernah dia miliki.

"Rasanya sakit sekali bukan? Benci, dendam dan ke inginan untuk membalas mulai menghapus kebahagiaan pernah yang melekat di hatimu" itu yang dia rasakan sebelum nya dengan kasus yang berbeda.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa!? Hah!?" memangnya Naruto tahu apa?, Perasaan sakit yang dia terima saat ini, rasa dendam yang muncul di hatinya saat ini, memangnya Uzumaki Naruto itu tahu tentang dirinya?.

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, tapi aku tahu rasanya sendirian di kegelapan".

Naruto, anak itu. Sasuke tahu, dia hannyalah seorang anak yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Seorang anak yang di jauhi orang-orang desa. Seorang anak yang di perlakukan tidak baik oleh orang-orang desa. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto telah hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan kesendirian.

Berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia lahir sebagai seorang Uchiha, klan terhormat di konoha. Dia lahir dengan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, seorang ayah yang hebat, seorang ibu yang baik, seorang Kakak yang menajadi kebanggaan klan dan orang-orang yang baik di sekitarnya

Dia dilahirkan di keluarga yang penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi semua itu telah di renggut darinya. Hanya rasa dendam yang tersisa, Sekarang dia sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

"Tapi kesendirian itu akan hilang, rasa sepi itu akan hilang, saat ada orang yang memanggil namamu dengan penuh kasih sayang, saat ada orang yang sangat peduli padamu, saat ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu, dan disanalah kau harus kembali" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke mengerti itu, rasa senang saat orang tuanya memanggil namanya, rasa senang dan bahagia saat dirimu di perhatikan oleh orang lain. Dia menginginkan perasaan itu. Apakah dia bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

"Dan jika saat itu tiba, kegelapan di hatimu akan hilang digantikan oleh perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa".

"Lagi pula, balas dendam itu percuma, yang hilang tidak akan bisa kembali"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Sasuke hanya diam. Memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah kata-kata Naruto tadi benar. Jika iya, rasa benci dan dendam ini tidak ada gunanya, lalu apa yang dia lalukan ke depannya. Apa dia bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi? Apakah dia bisa kembali berharap.

Tidak, dia bisa saja berharap menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang baru tapi yang hilang tidak akan kembali. Tapi bolehkah dia mencari kebenaran, kebenaran di balik semua ini, kebenaran yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan yang dia miliki.

Mungkin dia bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kamu memiliki segalanya, kamu merasa dirimu adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Tapi saat sebagian kecil dari apa yang kamu miliki di ambil dan menghilang darimu. Kamu merasa dirimu adalah orang yang paling sial dan menderita di dunia ini. Dan kamu mulai berpikir apakah dunia membenciku? Apakah tuhan membenciku. tuhan pun menjawab, dengan cara memperlihatkan orang lain yang tidak pernah memiliki apa yang kamu miliki, tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang pernah kamu rasakan. Dan orang itu masih bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur di hadapan semua orang dan Tuhannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Hanya karena kamu kehilangan sesuatu kamu lupa bersyukur dan lupa melihat sekelilingmu. Dan bukan berarti hidupmu sudah berakhir. Percayalah suatu saat nanti, kamu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari pada yang kamu miliki saat ini.


	3. Illusionary Daytime

Semua karakter milik masashi kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini milik saya

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak selain pelajaran yang membosankan saat di kelas. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasinya, Itu di mulai sejak hari pertama dia masuk akademi.

Naruto merasa dia selalu di awasi, setiap langkah yang dia ambil, setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan, semuanya tidak luput dari pengawasan, Inilah yang membuatnya agak waswas, bagaimana kau tidak takut, ketika dirimu tahu bahwa sedang di awasi, bahkan saat sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sebenarnya dia curiga ada kamera pengawas di kelas ini, tapi saat dia mencarinya itu tidak ada. Kalau begitu apakah ada orang luar yang menguntit dirinya, dan saat dia sendirian orang itu akan menikamnya dan membunuhnya.

Tidak, tidak, itu terlalu ekstrem. Lalu apakah itu sensei? Tidak, Iruka-sensei memang selalu memperhatikan muridnya tapi rasanya berbeda.

Lalu apakah itu adalah ulah salah satu teman sekelasnya? Jika benar, untuk apa? Jika sebagai contoh, menurutnya dirinya cukup pantas untuk dijadikan contoh.

Tapi kalau hanya sebagai contoh tidak harus sampai segitunya bukan?.

Lama-lama dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, Naruto akan membiarkannya selama itu tidak membahayakannya.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto yang merasakannya, yang lain juga sama.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto berlatih seperti biasanya, kali ini dia ingin melatih kecepatan, kelincahan dan fleksibilitas tubuhnya. Jika dia ingin bergerak cepat maka dia juga harus memiliki ketepatan saat berhenti, atau pun saat ingin merubah arah secara tiba-tiba, dan lebih penting lagi kepekaannya terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Jika kamu hanya ingin bergerak cepat tanpa memikirkan segala aspek pendukung kecepatan maka, kamu tidak akan mengerti cepat yang sebenarnya. Itulah yang di katakan Tsunade padanya.

Naruto sangat mengingatnya, tapi tetap saja melakukan itu semua cukup sulit untuk anak seumurannya.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, dia terjatuh dari atas pohon menuju semak-semak yang ada di bawah. Dia terjatuh di sana, menghilang di balik gundukan semak-semak itu.

.

.

Naruto pikir dia akan jatuh di tempat yang empuk, tapi ternyata dia malah jatuh menembus gundukan rumput besar itu, dan berakhir menghantam tanah.

Naruto hanya meringis sakit sampai dia sadar sekelilingnya. Disini banyak barang-barang, apakah ini milik seseorang, dan juga tempat ini seperti sebuah gua kecil hanya saja ini terbuat dari tanaman.

Dia sedikit terkesima dengan ini, seseorang membuatnya dan menatanya dengan rapi, dan Naruto datang merusak ini, tidak ini tidak bisa disebut merusak, ini adalah ke tidak sengajaan yang menyebabkan kerusakan, tapi bukan kah ini namanya tetap merusak?

Sebelum yang punya datang, dia berniat ingin kabur, memang kelihatannya tidak bertanggung jawab tapi Naruto tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain, apa lagi berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat, tempat ini milik anak perempuan. Akan sangat merepotkan jika sampai ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dan sepertinya dia sedang sial hari ini.

Itu Sakura teman sekelasnya mungkin? Dan sepertinya dia akan sangat marah padanya, tentu saja. "kau merusak istana ku!" Naruto pikir terlalu berlebihan menyebut ini sebagai istana, ini hanya gundukan semak besar yang di dalamnya kebetulan berongga, dan di tata olehnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku terjatuh saat mencoba melompat ke pohon yang lain, sungguh!" dengan wajah penyesalan dan ketakutan? Naruto berusaha menjelaskan bahwa itu tadi kecelakaan, tapi apa yang dia terima, hannyalah tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

Naruto tau arti dari tatapan tajam itu. Itu seperti dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak butuh penjelasan, dia tidak butuh alasan. Yang sakura butuh kan hannyalah tanggung jawab, bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang dia buat, tidak peduli itu sebuah ke tidak kesengajaan atau pun kecelakaan, sakura tidak mau tau yang Penting tanggung jawab.

"aku akan memperbaiki tempat ini, jadi tolong maafkan aku" mendengar itu emosi Sakura mulai sedikit menurun "ya itulah yang aku inginkan", tempat rahasianya kini berantakan, barang-barang miliknya memang tidak ada yang rusak tapi lubang di bagian atas itu cukup besar, lalu bagaimana anak ini akan memperbaikinya.

.

"Mau ke mana? Kamu jangan coba-coba kabur ya!" Sakura masih belum mempercayai Naruto, memang istananya sekarang sudah rapi, tempat ini sudah tidak berantakan, tapi lubang itu masih belum di perbaiki. Sakura pikir ini pasti sulit, dan jika hanya di tutup dengan ranting -ranting dedaunan dan juga rerumputan, itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena akan layu dan mengering.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah memiliki solusi akan masalah itu "aku ingin mencari tumbuhan merambat, itu pasti bisa menutup lubang itu" ah itu dia! Sakura tahu tanaman merambat, itu bisa menempel pada pohon-pohon dan semak-semak seperti ini, dengan itu lubang ini bisa di tutup kembali.

" tunggu, aku ikut!".

Mereka berdua pergi masuk kedalam hutan dan sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum melihat adanya tanaman merambat. Sakura sebenarnya takut, saat ini mereka sedang berada cukup jauh di dalam hutan, dia takut ada hewan buas disini.

Meskipun Naruto bilang di hutan ini tidak ada hewan buasnya, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan tetap ada. "Ah..! Itu dia!" Sakura berteriak senang, saat dia melihat ada tanaman merambat di sebuah pohon kecil tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Sakura langsung menuju ke sana dan berniat mengambilnya. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh tanaman itu, Naruto lebih dulu menariknya, itu mengagetkannya, sehingga dia hampir jatuh, untung saja Naruto masih menahannya.

Sakura sedikit kesal di tarik tiba-tiba seperti itu, sebelum dia mengungkapkan kekesalannya Naruto menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya "Tanaman itu beracun, lihat duri-duri itu" ya Sakura melihatnya duri-duri kecil yang cukup banyak, dan pasti sakit ketika itu menusuk kulitnya, dan terlebih itu beracun?.

Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung, seakan dia meminta penjelasan yang lebih banyak, dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan "Jika kau menyentuh daunnya, maka kamu akan merasakan gatal yang luar biasa dan luka bakar, jika kamu tertusuk durinya, maka akan menyebab kan kelumpuhan atau bahkan kematian" Sakura kaget mendengarnya, tidak dia sangka efeknya akan seburuk itu. Dan lagi pula, kenapa tumbuhan berbahaya seperti itu ada di sini.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjagaku" apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Seseorang berterima kasih padanya dan menjaga? Dia hanya mencegah sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya tidak ingin ada masalah yang lain". Haah..? Apaan itu tadi? Naruto mengatakan itu dengan dinginnya, Apa itu sebuah pernyataan bahwa dia tidak butuh terima kasih darinya? Apa orang ini tidak tau arti terima kasih.

Mengabaikan hal itu Sakura kembali berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Sakura tidak menyangka ternyata selain hebat dalam bertarung Naruto juga memiliki pengetahuan banyak soal tumbuhan. Dari mana dia belajar? Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan itu.

Naruto berada cukup jauh di depannya dan dia sedang berhenti, apa Naruto sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari? Sakura cepat-cepat menyusul dan saat dia sampai Sakura tertegun.

Tempat ini indah, sangat indah itulah yang ada di pikirkan Sakura saat pertama kali melihat ini. Rumput halus yang hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, pohon-pohon kecil yang berbunga indah, air terjun yang indah, dan sungai jernih yang penuh gemerlap dan tentu saja tanaman yang mereka cari ada di seberang sana.

Sakura tidak menyangka ada tempat seindah ini di dalam hutan, apakah Naruto sudah lama mengetahui ini, Entahlah dia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang ingin Naruto pastikan dan ini adalah waktunya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa hal ini benar, perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya selama ini.

Naruto mulai pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, menyeberangi sungai yang ada di sana. Dia melompat salto, menyebarkan chakra di telapak tangannya dan menggunakan satu tangannya sebagai tumpuan di sebuah batu sungai, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya hingga melayang ke atas dan bersalto selagi lagi, Naruto menjaga posisi kepala agar tetap di bawah, lalu saat masih di udara dia mengambil beberapa kunai dan melempar menuju buah-buahan yang ada di pohon dengan tepat sasaran, membalikkan badannya dan mendarat berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Kau melihatnya?" dia bertanya pada sakura yang ada di seberang sana, sepertinya Sakura sedikit kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto tadi. "Ya" itu pasti, karena tadi itu sangat hebat menurut Sakura, dan akan sangat sayang jika di lewatkan. "Kalau begitu cobalah seperti apa yang aku lakukan tadi" Naruto melempar beberapa kunai miliknya tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Naruto yakin jika anak akademi biasa tidak akan mampu Melakukan gerakan yang tadi dia lakukan, kau harus bisa mengontrol cakra mu dengan baik terlebih dahulu, memfokus kan aliran cakra di tangan mu agar tidak tergelincir saat bertumpu pada batuan sungai yang berlumut. Dan ini tidak di ajarkan di akademi.

Selain kontrol chakra, kamu juga harus punya keseimbangan yang bagus, dan konsentrasi yang baik saat melempar kunai agar tepat sasaran.

Tapi Naruto ingin mencari kebenaran bahwa Sakura berbeda. Jika dia benar, Sakura memperhatikan dirinya untuk belajar, tidak. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dan saat Sakura memulainya misteri telah terungkap.

Sakura mampu melakukannya dengan sempurna, persis seperti apa yang dia lakukan.

.

Dia melihat semuanya dan menjadikan miliknya.

.

.

"Aku bisa?"

"Waaaa.. Ternyata aku bisa!" dengan gembiranya dia berteriak, sepertinya dia terkejut bahwa dia bisa melakukan gerakan yang menurutnya sulit itu. Tapi yang paling kaget disini tentu saja Naruto.

Dugaannya selama ini benar. Perasaan yang dia rasakan saat di kelas dan saat dia bertemu sakura di hutan siang tadi sama. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang seperti ini. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut bukan hanya itu.

Sakura bahkan tidak tau kelebihannya. Tapi apakah dia harus memberi tahunya? tidak. Itu tidak boleh, Sakura harus menyadari kelebihannya sendiri dan terus berkembang dengan usahanya sendiri. Dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa. Naruto tidak menyangka ada orang seperti Sakura di dunia ini.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan tujuan mereka kesini. Mengambil tumbuhan merambat secukupnya dan membawanya kembali.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin berlama-lama di sini, tapi Naruto tidak mau, dia bilang ini sudah sore. Mereka harus cepat kembali dan memperbaiki Istana Sakura.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka semakin dekat. Saling membuka diri masing-masing, saling menerima bahwa akan ada orang baru yang akan memasuki hidup mereka.

Sebuah pertemuan yang akan merubah cara padang satu sama lain.

.

Masalah sudah selesai. Saat matahari mulai tenggelam mereka pergi dari sana. mereka ingin segera pulang. Berjalan berdampingan, melewati padang rumput, melewati sungai yang mengalir indah. Seperti mereka yang mengalir menuju jalan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Rentetan kejadian menyenangkan hari ini sudah seperti ilusi saja bagi mereka.

.

Sakura pikir Naruto anak yang dingin, susah untuk di dekati dan tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun.

Naruto pikir Sakura itu anak yang sombong, suka pilih teman, tidak mudah di ajak bicara dan tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi ninja.

Tapi pikiran buruk mereka berdua tentang satu sama lain itu musnah hari ini.

.

Memang hal-hal kecil akan selalu mempengaruhi hidupmu. Hal sekecil apa pun bisa merubah padanganmu terhadap dunia. Begitu pula pada orang lain. Sekali saja kamu memandang orang lain dengan buruk dan menilainya sebagai orang yang tidak baik maka hal itu akan terus menempel pada pikiranmu. Padalah kamu sendiri belum mengenal orang itu dan kamu hanya mendengar keburukannya dari orang lain. Tapi saat kamu menerima kebaikan dari nya, maka kamu akan bertanya pada diri mu sendiri. Apakah pemikiranku tentangnya selama ini salah? Dan kamu mulai merubah pemikiranmu tentangnya, pikiran burukmu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya saat kamu lebih mengenalnya.

Jadi jangan lewatkan hal buruk dan hal baik sekecil apa pun. Setiap orang memiliki keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, itulah namanya. Dia berharap saat dia besar nanti, dia bisa menjadi kunoichi yang serba bisa. Seorang kunoichi yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Itu adalah mimpinya, oleh sebab itulah dia selalu berusaha keras. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan kekurangannya.

Orang lain melihatnya bagus dalam segala hal, tapi baginya tidak seperti itu, dia sadar di mana kelemahannya, dia sadar di mana kekurangannya.

Kekuatan fisiknya masih kurang, kepercayaan dirinya masih kurang. Sakura berusaha menutupi semua itu, dengan caranya sendiri.

Menurutnya kekuatan fisik masih bisa di latih, tapi kepercayaan diri? Itu tergantung lingkungan sekitar mu. Jika lingkungan mu mendukung, orang-orang di sekitar mu mendukung, maka kepercayaan dirimu juga akan lebih mudah di dapatkan.

Lalu bagaimana lingkungan nya?. Dia mempunyai beberapa teman sekelas yang cukup menginspirasi, contohnya saja Ino, dia bisa di jadikan contoh bagaimana menjadi orang mudah bergaul,penuh percaya diri, mampu menarik teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya, itu adalah sifat sosok pemimpin bagi Sakura.

Ada juga Sasuke yang selalu tenang dalam kondisi apa pun, mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh lawan, dan selalu menganalisis musuh dengan cepat, seseorang yang selalu berpikir dengan cepat.

Lalu Naruto. Sakura tidak tau banyak tentang anak ini karena dia terlihat selalu sendiri. Dari apa yang dia lihat selama ini, Naruto itu adalah orang yang selalu waspada dengan keadaan sekitar, entah apa yang dia waspadai Sakura tidak tahu. Naruto juga memiliki respon yang sangat cepat dan gerakan yang sangat bagus, itu patut untuk di tiru bagi Sakura

Memang saat di dalam kelas Naruto terlihat sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk belajar, tapi saat di luar kelas, praktek dan latih tanding Naruto membuktikan bahwa dirinya juga berada di puncak. Itu membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto belajar dan berlatih keras di luar pelajaran akademi.

Memiliki teman sekelas yang hebat dan tinggal di lingkungan yang bagus adalah ke untungan yang luar biasa baginya. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan semuanya.

Belajar memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, belajar memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ada di sekeliling mu, maka konsentrasi dan fokus mu akan terus terlatih.

Selain itu dia juga bisa mempelajari banyak hal dari orang lain, setiap langkah yang orang lain lakukan, setiap gerakan yang orang lain lakukan, dia memperhatikannya.

Terus memperhatikannya sampai itu meresap dalam dirinya, mengelola di dalam pikirannya dan mempelajarinya. Menjadikan itu miliknya.

Oleh sebab itulah dia sangat senang memperhatikan orang-orang kuat. Dengan memperhatikan semuanya seolah-olah dia sedang melihat dunia, dunia yang bukan miliknya dan akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Dengan cara memperhatikan orang lain dia akan berkembang. Menjadikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai guru. Dia hanya perlu melihat bagaimana orang lain melakukannya dan mempelajari nya.

Seperti itulah cara dia belajar.


	4. Rainy day

Semua karakter milik masashi kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini milik saya

..

..

..

..

.

Hari ini terasa menenangkan sekali. Hembusan angin membelai tubuhnya, memanjakan dirinya dengan kesejukan yang dia rasakan. Suara burung yang mendamaikan hati, suasana tenang yang menyegarkan pikiran.

Dia memang suka keramaian, dia senang saat bersama teman-temannya. Tapi walaupun begitu dia juga butuh ketenangan.

Setiap hari dia selalu latihan, berlatih sekeras mungkin sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi, sampai dia melebihi batasannya sendiri. berusaha lebih keras dari orang lain, dan mendapatkan kekuatan melebihi apa yang dimiliki orang lain.

Dan dia mungkin sudah hampir setengah perjalanan agar mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia sadar bahwa dia memiliki potensi yang luar biasa. Oleh sebab itulah dia berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan apa yang dia punya.

Ayah, Ibu dan klannya memang tidak menuntut agar dirinya menjadi ninja yang kuat. Mereka bilang, asalkan dirinya bisa melindungi keluarga dan teman-temannya itu berarti dia sudah menjadi ninja yang kuat.

Tapi dirinya ingin lebih dari itu. Maka jadilah dia yang sekarang. Jika saja dia ingin menyombongkan diri, dia bisa saja menunjukkan semua yang dia punya. Kalau dia ingin, dia bisa lulus dari akademi lebih dulu dari yang lain.

Tapi karena ini adalah dirinya maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia bersyukur orang tuanya mendidik nya dengan baik, dia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang baik, dia bersyukur berada di lingkungan yang baik.

Ino menunjukkan apa yang harus dia i tunjukkan, menyembunyikan apa yang harus dia sembunyikan.

Sehingga kepribadiannya terbentuk dengan baik. Dia orang yang ramah, dia mudah bergaul, dia suka membantu orang lain tidak peduli apakah dia mengenalnya atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran buruk pada orang lain.

Misalnya saja pada anak yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dia tau semua orang di desa memperlakukannya tidak baik. Orang-orang dewasa melarang anak mereka untuk bermain bersamanya.

Saat anak itu lewat, orang-orang selalu menatap tajam padanya, mengatakan hal-hal buruk, yang seharusnya tidak di dengar oleh anak kecil.

Sampai saat dia tidak melihat anak itu lagi, apakah ada yang mencelakai anak itu sampai dia terluka parah, sehingga tidak terlihat lagi berkeliaran di desa.

Tapi ternyata pemikiran buruk nya salah, dia mendapatkan berita, walaupun ini juga berita buruk.

Anak itu tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi selama ini dia tinggal di panti asuhan konoha. Dua minggu lalu tepat hari kelahirannya. Anak itu berulang tahun hari itu, usianya sekarang lima tahun.

Ino pikir setiap anak pasti menginginkan hadiah ulang tahun yang bagus, begitu pula anak itu, dia juga pasti mengharapkannya. Tapi apa yang anak itu terima, dia di usir dari panti asuhan tepat di hari ulang tahun nya.

Dengan alasan anak-anak yang lain takut pada anak itu, mereka tega mengusirnya. Padahal itu hanyalah pelampiasan rasa benci mereka. Tidak memikirkan perasaan seorang anak kecil yang mereka pandang rendah.

Pihak panti asuhan mengirim pesan pada tuan hokage bahwa anak itu kabur dari panti asuhan. Tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan.

Awal nya tuan hokage percaya akan hal itu. Tetapi tuan hokage mungkin merasa janggal dengan hal ini, lalu dia mengirimkan anbu untuk menyelidikinya. ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Mengetahui dirinya telah di tipu, tuan hokage marah besar, dia memecat seluruh pengurus panti asuhan dan mengganti nya dengan pengurus baru.

Lalu tuan hokage memerintahkan anbunya untuk mencari anak itu. Setelah melakukan pencarian selama dua minggu, mereka tidak menemukannya.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, tuan hokage mendapatkan sebuah surat dari anak muridnya dulu, isinya "jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya".

Meskipun hanya satu kalimat, tapi itu cukup untuk menenangkan hati nya yang gelisah selama ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang dia tahu, sampai anak itu kembali lagi, setelah empat tahun meninggalkan konoha, dia kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya.

Ino pikir anak itu tidak akan mau menginjak kan kaki lagi di desa ini, setelah apa yang telah dia terima dari orang-orang desa.

Dia cukup kagum dengan anak itu, setelah empat tahun tidak melihatnya. Dia merasa anak itu sudah berbeda. Dari bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi seorang anak yang berti kuat.

Anak itu dewasa sebelum waktunya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah kegiatan akademi selesai dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di hutan. Dia ingin melanjutkan latihannya.

Tapi saat dia melewati padang rumput kecil yang ada di tengah hutan dia melihat seseorang di sana. Gadis itu ada disana, duduk bersandar pada satu-waktunya pohon yang ada di sana.

Naruto memang sudah beberapa kali melihat gadis itu di hutan ini. Dan dia selalu melihat nya saat sedang latihan sendirian.

Tapi kali ini gadis itu hanya diam, duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sedang santai menikmati suasana hari ini.

Suasana hari ini memang sangat nyaman, matahari cerah namun tidak terasa panas. Justru terasa sejuk, mungkin karena angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya, dan tempat ini berada di tengah hutan, makanya tidak terasa panas sama sekali.

Naruto setuju, sauna seperti ini sangat nyaman untuk bersantai dan bermalas-malasan, tapi dia tidak boleh melakukannya, dia harus latihan kalau malas sedikit saja, rasa malas itu akan terus membesar, sampai kau tidak ingin latihan lagi dan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Cukup lama dia berdiri disana, gadis itu juga tidak menunjukkan pergerakan yang banyak, dia hanya menyatukan kedua jari tangannya, Naruto pikir gadis itu ingin melatih konsentrasinya.

Dia memutuskan pergi dari sana, melanjutkan tujuannya ke hutan ini. Tapi saat dia ingin berbalik, tubuh nya malah berjalan maju, berjalan menuju gadis itu berada.

Dia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuh nya, apa-apaan ini?. Apa tubuhnya sedang kerasukan hantu, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh nya.

Dia terus berjalan, sampai berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Saat gadis itu membuka matanya, saat itu juga dia mendapatkan kembali kendali tubuhnya.

"Tidak baik mengintip seorang gadis yang sedang tidur"

Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, dia merasa tidak asing dengan hal barusan. Ah dia ingat, Ya ini seperti waktu itu, saat latih tanding dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tidak juga merasakan kalau tubuhnya bergerak dan berbicara sendiri, memilih acak dengan berakhir perempuan sebagai lawannya.

Menghiraukan perkataan Ino, Naruto tiba-tiba mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ino.

"Aaaahh...! jadi kau yang melakukannya waktu itu!" Ino hanya tertawa, ketika dia mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Naruto, ternyata anak ini punya analisa yang bagus.

Naruto tau, kalau Ino berasal dari klan yamanaka klan pengguna jutsu sintenshin dan bukan hal aneh kalau Ino bisa menggunakan nya.

Tapi setau Naruto, saat menggunakan jutsu itu pengguna harus benar-benar berhadapan dengan targetnya, kalau tidak, jiwa pengguna bisa saja tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Tapi tadi Naruto tidak sedang berada di hadapan Ino dan waktu itu pun juga sama. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia terkena jutsu itu.

"Tidak usah memikirkannya, kau tidak akan mengerti" seakan Ino mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan, Naruto menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau orang yang menyeramkan" Naruto mengatakan itu pada Ino dengan wajah ketakutan, habis nya orang di depannya ini baru saja menantang hukum alam dan perninjutsuan.

Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto padanya, Ino kembali menutup matanya, kembali menikmati sauna yang menenangkan ini.

"Dari pada kamu berdiri di sana, dan terus menatapku seperti itu, lebih baik kamu duduk di sebelah ku"

Ino paham, Naruto sedang bingung sekarang dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ingin di katakan, mungkin anak itu tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Atau bahkan dia sedang merasa takut padanya?.

"Tidak, aku kesini ingin berlatih" mendengar itu, Ino membuka matanya, apa yang ada di pikiran bocah ini hanya berlatih dan berlatih.

Ino tau, kalau Naruto setiap hari datang ke hutan ini untuk berlatih, tapi latihan juga ada batasnya, "kamu terlalu banyak berlatih, bersantailah sedikit, temani aku disini". Teman.. Apa Ino menganggap nya seperti itu. Ino sepertinya benar-benar tahu cara menarik perhatiannya.

Sekuat apa pun pendirian Naruto bahwa, hari ini dia akan berlatih, tapi mendengar kata teman dari Ino saja sudah membuat Naruto goyah, tanpa basa basi dia langsung menuruti perkataan Ino, Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Ino, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon.

Memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati suasana hutan yang tenang dan damai. Entah kemana dia merasa tidak masalah dengan ini.

"Kamu pasti lelah bukan?" dia menoleh pada Ino, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala, kegiatan akademi dan latihan yang dia jalani memang membuatnya lelah, sepertinya bersantai sedikit memang tidak ada salahnya.

"Bukan lelah itu yang aku maksud" sepertinya Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup mengganggunya. Dia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Tubuh mu memang kelelahan, tapi jiwa dan pikiran mu lebih dari itu"

Ino masih memejamkan matanya, dia tahu Naruto saat ini sedang menoleh padanya, memandanginya dengan seksama, Ino hanya ingin tau.

Naruto tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera pergi, tapi hatinya ingin dia tetap disini, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Keluar dari mulut Ino.

Ino membuka matanya, memandangi Naruto, memberikan tatapan lembut padanya, berusaha membuat Naruto nyaman.

"Semua orang menjauhi mu.. semua orang menatap mu dengan tajam, semua orang melakukan hal buruk padamu, semua orang mengatakan hal buruk padamu"

"Jiwa kecilmu sudah terlalu banyak menderita"

Ino akhirnya mengatakan nya, dia akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan. Saat pertama kali dia masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, dia merasakannya, perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sebuah penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak di rasakan oleh anak kecil, sebuah perlakuan yang seharusnya tidak di terima oleh seorang anak kecil.

Perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja padanya, begitu menyesakkan, dan menyakitkan. Jiwanya langsung merasakan hantaman kesedihan, begitu berat, kesedihan yang teramat sangat kuat.

dia hampir menangis saat itu.

Andai waktu itu dia tidak sedang berada di akademi, mungkin tangisannya pecah saat itu juga.

"_memangnya apa salah ku, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal jahat pada kalian, tapi kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku, _itu yang ingin kamu katakan bukan? Tapi kamu tau, bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang mau mendengarkan mu, jadi kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya"

"kamu memendam itu semua sendirian, berusaha menahan semua perasaan menakutkan di dalan diri mu"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Entah kenapa dia hanya menerima nya. Biasanya jika ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah nya, dia akan langsung pergi menjauhi orang itu.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto ingin menghadapinya, sebuah cerita menyedihkan, yang ending nya belum dia ketahui, dia ingin mendengarkannya, dari orang di sampingnya.

membiarkan Ino membuka luka di hatinya. Luka yang sudah mulai dia lupakan.

"Mungkin kamu tidak pernah menangis, atau kamu yang mencoba agar tidak menangis. mengatakan pada diri sendiri, _aku bisa melalui ini, aku tidak butuh mereka untuk hidup,_ Tapi keteguhan hati itu hancur juga"

Ino mengatakan semuanya dengan pelan, dan selembut mungkin, berusaha membuatnya nyaman, agar Naruto tidak lari darinya.

Dan menganggap nya orang yang sok tahu. Meskipun Ino tau membuka kenangan buruk orang lain itu tidak baik, tapi dia akan tetap melanjutkan ini.

"Pada saat semuanya semakin memburuk, kamu sendirian berjalan di kegelapan malam, raga mu lelah, jiwa mu lelah, perut mu lapar, kamu ingin membeli makanan tapi kamu tidak punya uang, sekalipun punya, kamu tahu bahwa tidak ada orang yang mau menjual makanan nya padamu".

Dia berusaha untuk tetap kuat, saat dia tidak di beri makan oleh pihak panti asuhan, dan berakhir di usir dari panti asuhan.

Perasaannya benar-benar hancur waktu itu. Setiap kali Naruto mengingatnya, dada nya sesak, air mata nya selalu ingin keluar.

"Kamu hanya memandangi sebuah kedai makan, berharap bisa merasakan apa yang di makan oleh orang disana, saat pemilik kedai itu melihat mu, kamu pikir dia akan mengusir mu tapi ternyata, dia malah memberikan makanan gratis pada mu"

Naruto mengingat nya, saat dia pertama kali mengenal paman teuchi dan kak ayame. Itu adalah makanan pertama dia dapat kan dari penduduk desa.

"Kamu memakan ramen pertama mu dengan lahap, sampai-sampai kamu tidak sadar, kalau air mata mu, telah bercampur dengan kuah ramen itu"

Naruto tahu. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat berarti bagi nya. Itu adalah hal pertama yang membuatnya tetap percaya, bahwa masih ada orang baik disini, masih ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Itu adalah kebaikan pertama yang dia rasakan dari orang lain.

"Saat kamu pergi dari sana, itu adalah senyuman pertama yang kamu dapat kan"

Dan senyuman tulus yang pertama kali dia dapatkan.

"kamu terus berjalan, sampai kamu tidak sadar bahwa kamu sudah berjalan keluar dari desa"

Itu benar, Naruto tidak bermaksud ingin pergi dari desa waktu itu, dia hanya tidak tahu harus kemana, oleh sebab itulah dia terus berjalan.

"Saat kamu sadar, kamu tidak tahu ada dimana, tenaga mu sudah habis, perut mu lapar, tapi kamu tetap mamaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan, sampai kamu kehilangan kesadaran mu"

Naruto merasa mau mati waktu itu, dia tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia berjalan, terlebih lagi dia tidak menemukan apa pun untuk di makan. Air matanya mulai menetes satu persatu, mengingat pengalaman buruk yang pernah dia lalui itu sangat berat.

"Tapi kamu beruntung, perjalanan mu yang panjang telah membawa mu ke jalan yang benar"

Saat itu, Dia merasa sebagai orang yang paling beruntung di dunia, itu adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Tsunade, itu adalah kebaikan pertama yang pernah dia dapatkan dari orang luar desa.

"Dan saat kamu kembali, kamu berharap orang-orang desa berubah, tapi ternyata tidak"

Harapan itu memang ada, dan masih ada sampai sekarang. Itu harapan yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Pada akhirnya kamu mulai menerimanya, berusaha membuktikan bahwa kamu tidak seperti yang mereka katakan, dan suatu saat nanti kamu ingin mereka menerima mu"

Ya.. dia mengerti, Oleh sebab itulah dia berusaha keras, berlatih keras, berusaha menjadi nomor satu, agar semua orang melihatnya, agar semua orang mengakuinya, agar semua orang merasa membutuhkan dirinya, untuk itulah dia ingin menjadi hokage. Membuktikan bahwa dia tidak seperti yang mereka katakan.

"Tapi kamu harus tahu Naruto, mereka hanya terjebak oleh kenangan masa lalu, mereka memang salah tapi tidak benar-benar salah"

Mungkin Naruto belum mengetahuinya, alasan kenapa warga desa membencinya. Dan Ino ingin Naruto tahu bahwa warga desa salah sasaran. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak melihat mu seperti itu, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, teman-teman mu di akademi"

Apa benar seperti itu, apa mereka menganggap dirinya teman, selama ini dia hanya dekat dengan Shikamaru dan chouji, dan beberapa kali bicara dengan Sasuke, juga baru-baru ini dia mulai dekat dengan Sakura.

Sedangkan yang lain dia tidak tahu, mereka seperti tidak mau mendekati dirinya bahkan Ino sekalipun. Naruto pikir mereka sama saja, lalu apa alasan Ino mengatakan itu.

Atau jangan-jangan, dia yang salah, dia lah yang selama ini menjaga jarak dengan mereka, berusaha menjauhi mereka.

Sehingga teman sekelasnya menganggap nya tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Menganggap nya sebagai anak penyendiri, padahal dialah yang menciptakan persepsi tidak baik tentang dirinya, Betapa bodohnya dia saat menyadari itu.

"Kamu benar, kerena sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi genin, dan pasti jarang bertemu, maka mulai sekarang, cobalah untuk terbuka dengan yang lain, buat kenangan yang indah selagi mereka masih ada"

"kamu tidak perlu khawatir, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu"

Benar, teman sekelas nya tidak pernah mengatakan hal buruk padanya, mungkin benar mereka pernah mengejek nya, tapi itu hanyalah ejekan biasa, ejekan anak-anak untuk bercanda.

Dia akan mencobanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, matanya sudah sembab dari tadi, dia menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak boleh cengeng, dia tidak boleh menangis, hatinya kuat.

"lepaskan saja, hilangkan semua beban mu selama ini, kamu tidak perlu menahannya, aku disini ada untuk mu"

Tapi di hadapan gadis ini, di hadapan Ino, seseorang yang seperti nya tahu segala hal yang dia pikirkan. bendungan yang telah lama dia bangun, keteguhan yang telah dia bangun, semua itu runtuh seketika.

Tangisan seorang anak kecil yang sudah tertahan beberapa tahun akhirnya pecah juga. Mengeluarkan air mata yang telah menanggung beban penderitaannya selama ini. Mengeluarkan suara pilu. tangisan seorang anak yang telah merasakan betapa pahit nya dunia ini.

"Aku telah melihat semuanya dalam dirimu"

.

.

.

.

Mereka Hanya lah beberapa anak yang memiliki jiwa yang kuat, mereka hanya lah anak-anak yang di beri anugerah oleh Tuhan. Mencoba memahami dunianya masing-masing, mencoba mengerti bagaimana hidup sebenarnya di dunia ini, berusaha agar menjadi pribadi yang mandiri, mereka hanya ingin hidup mereka lebih berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kamu menganggap bahwa dunia ini kejam, dunia ini tidak adil, tidak ada satu pun orang baik di dunia ini. Dan kamu berharap lebih baik tidak pernah dilahirkan sama sekali.

Kamu mulai membenci diri mu, membenci orang-orang di sekitar mu. Bahkan kamu dengan berani nya menantang tuhan, apakah tuhan tidak bisa menciptakan dunia yang indah. Jika tuhan mendengarnya, apakah dia mau menciptakan dunia Tanpa keburukan.

Saat keputus asaan menghampiri mu. Kamu hanya berharap orang lain mau mengasihani mu. Menunjukkan bahwa kebaikan masih ada di dunia ini.

Menyadarkan mu bahwa, dari awal dunia yang telah di ciptakan tuhan memang tidak ada keburukan.

Tapi manusia lah yang menciptakannya. Sekarang kamu mengerti, tuhan sudah menciptakan dunia ini sebaik-baik nya.

Hanya saja manusia menumbuhkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada, dendam, iri hati, keserakahan, dan kebencian.

Itu semua seharusnya tidak ada.

Jika sebelumnya semua itu tidak ada, itu berarti hal itu bisa di hilangkan. Lalu apakah kamu bisa menghapus semua itu.

Jika kamu ingin merubah orang lain menuju jalan yang lebih baik. Maka, kamu harus merubah dirimu terlebih dahulu.

Ino yamanaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah merubah summary, aku pikir itu lebih cocok, dan kesalahan kata pada chapter 1, 2, dan 3 sudah ku perbaiki, semoga tidak ada yang terlewat. Dan chapter ini juga sudah ku survei, semoga tidak ada kesalahan kata, tapi kalau ada aku minta maaf.

Masa cuti site ku sudah habis jadi mungkin update nya akan lebih lama, atau bahkan bisa sampai cuti site selanjutnya.

Tolong katakan bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita inj, aku ingin tau

_Berharap ada yang menunggu untuk update._


	5. Something and nothing

Semua karakter milik masashi kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini milik saya

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir.. Aku terlalu berlebihan" Naruto, berbicara sendiri, Ini sudah hampir malam. Dan dia masih ada di hutan. Kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini.

Kage bunshin yang dia kirim ke perpustakaan, Baru saja dia hilangkan. Berbagai macam hal baru yang secara serentak masuk ke dalam otaknya, membuat nya hilang kesadaran beberapa saat, dalam artian pingsan.

Biasanya efeknya hanya akan menyebabkan sakit kepala, Naruto tidak menyangka hanya gara-gara dua bunshin dia bisa pingsan.

Mungkin itu bukan penyebab utamanya, hari ini dia melatih kekuatan fisiknya. Dia ingin tau seberapa besar staminanya, seberapa besar kekuatan tubuhnya, dan seberapa besar mentalnya untuk tetap melanjutkan siksaan yang dia buat sendiri.

Naruto juga ingin tau seberapa banyak chakra yang dapat dia keluarkan, dia terus-menerus mengeluarkan chakranya.

Sampai tangannya gemetar, kakinya gemetar, Sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi, Naruto ingin mempersiapkan dirinya matang-matang.

Dia tau dunia ninja itu keras. Naruto tau mungkin di masa depan, dia akan melawan musuh yang sangat kuat, Jika dirinya sudah kelelahan atau pun kehabisan chakra lebih dulu dari pada musuhnya, maka habislah dia.

Oleh sebab itulah dia juga melatih fisiknya sampai batas maksimal, dan mencoba memperbesar kapasitas chakra yang dia miliki.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, bahkan setelah 15 menit berlalu, diam telentang, Naruto masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Naruto benar-benar lelah hari ini, perutnya sangat lapar, dia ingin pulang, memakan sedikit makanan miliknya yang ada di kulkas. Atau pergi ke kedai ichiraku, menikmati Mei ramen yang sangat lezat itu, tapi dia tidak bisa, mungkin bermalam disini juga tidak buruk.

Suasana hutan sangat sepi, hawa dingin mulai terasa, meskipun tidak sedingin hatinya saat ini.

Diam memandangi langit, langit orange menjelang malam, dia ingin bertemu seseorang, Naruto sedang merindukan Tsunade.

Naruto ingin melihat wajahnya, dia ingin melihat senyuman Tsunade, dia ingin mendengar suaranya, dia merindukan saat jemari lentik itu membelai wajahnya.

Dia merindukan semuanya tentang wanita itu.

Saat dia sadar, air matanya sudah mengalir, jatuh membasahi tanah. Dia langsung mengusap matanya, perasaan ini tidak boleh mengganggunya.

Dia harus sabar, Tsunade bilang dia akan kembali menemuinya, dia tidak boleh meragukannya.

"Aku pikir kamu sedang beruntung" lamunannya terhenti, Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di sana ada seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya, menghampirinya lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

Ino benar, dia sangat beruntung "Aku sudah memperingatkan mu, jangan terlalu berlebihan" ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti, Ino tidak habis pikir, dia sudah berulang kali mengatakannya, tapi anak ini seperti tidak punya telinga.

Ino agak gemas dengan orang ini, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya, dia tidak tahu kenapa, bahkan Naruto tidak memedulikan keadaan tubuhnya.

Ino pikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto, sehingga dia berusaha melupakannya dengan cara berlatih sekeras mungkin, berusaha melarikan diri.

Dia juga melihatnya, mata Naruto agak sembab, apa mungkin dia baru saja menangis. Ino hanya diam akan hal itu. Ino pikir dia tidak perlu menanyakan apa masalahnya kali ini. Dia merasa tidak perlu ikut campur.

Karena dia tau, hanya dengan melihat matanya saja Ino sudah mengerti, mata redup penuh dengan kerinduan.

Ino akan membiarkannya, membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, atau mungkin Naruto sendiri yang akan membicarakannya padanya, jika itu terjadi, Ino akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Ino kemudian membantu Naruto berdiri, membantunya untuk berjalan, "maaf karena selalu merepotkan mu" akhir-akhir ini Ino memang selalu datang pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Itu fungsinya teman" Naruto pikir saat Ino pertama kali menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya lah sebuah kebetulan, karena Ino juga berlatih di hutan yang sama.

Tapi kejadian ini terjadi berkali-kali, Ini seperti Ino tahu, bahwa dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Jujur saja Naruto sangat senang sekaligus merasa bersalah akan hal ini, dia senang karena mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang selalu ada membantunya saat dalam keadaan susah. Dan Dia merasa bersalah karena selalu saja merepotkan Ino tanpa bisa membalas kebaikan gadis ini.

Misalnya saja saat ini, mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ino sedang memasak dengan bahan makanan seadanya. Sedangkan Naruto sedang mandi membersihkan tubuhnya.

selalu saja seperti ini, Naruto sudah pernah bilang bahwa Ino tidak perlu memasakkan makanan untuk nya, dia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Tapi Ino tetap bersikeras melakukannya, seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ino benar-benar gadis yang baik.

Meskipun Ino masih anak-anak seperti dirinya, menurutnya Ino sudah sangat hebat dalam urusan memasak. Aroma enak langsung tercium saat Ino datang membawakan beberapa makanan padanya "makanan siap!".

Dengan sigap Ino menata makanan di meja "a-apa?" dia sadar Naruto sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi, melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, Ino jadi ingat Sakura yang selalu memperhatikan apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya.

sedangkan Naruto, dia masih tetap diam memandanginya dengan saksama, bahkan tanpa berkedip sama kali, Ino merasa wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, dia malu di tatap terus seperti itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan di depannya "Aku merasa sudah seperti memiliki seorang ibu" Ino tersenyum mendengar itu "sudah lah berhenti memandangi ku, dan cepat makan" seorang ibu? Ya dia memang akan menjadi seorang ibu nantinya, oleh sebab itu lah dia belajar mengurus rumah, belajar memasak, belajar memahami perasaan orang lain, agar dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik nantinya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, kamu harus menghabiskan semuanya" ini sudah malam, Ino tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam, orang tuanya sudah memberi batas jam keluar malam, dia harus pulang sebelum jam delapan malam. Kalau tidak orang tuanya pasti memarahinya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" selepas kepergian Ino, Naruto langsung memakan makanan yang di buat gadis itu, terlihat sederhana memang, tapi ini begitu spesial baginya, dia akan memakan makanan apa pun yang di masak Ino, karena ini adalah sebuah kebaikan yang kesekian kalinya dia terima dari gadis itu.

Perutnya sekarang sudah kenyang, tenaganya mulai terisi kembali, tapi badannya masih terasa sakit, dia ingin segera tidur sekarang, berharap tubuhnya kembali bugar besok, berharap malam ini dia bisa bermimpi indah..

.

Umurnya sudah menginjak dua belas tahun, tinggal tiga hari lagi akan di adakan ujian kelulusan genin, Naruto sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang, semua latihan yang dia jalani akan berguna sebentar lagi.

Untuk dua hari ke depan dia tidak ingin berlatih, dia ingin mencari sebuah senjata yang cocok untuknya, mungkin sebuah pedang pendek tidak buruk.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto melihat Anbu yang biasa mengawasinya, seorang Anbu wanita, dia berlatih menggunakan pedang dengan seorang jounin konoha, dia tidak tahu siapa itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya tentu saja terkesima, itu terlihat begitu indah dimatanya, semua gerakannya terlihat begitu memukau.

Oleh sebab itulah dia mulai tertarik untuk menggunakan pedang, dan menurutnya pedang pendek akan sangat cocok dengannya, dia akan tetap bisa bergerak leluasa saat memegang pedangnya.

Dan jika dia ingin mempelajari cara menggunakan pedang, itu artinya dia harus memiliki pedang terlebih dahulu. Hari ini, Dia sudah berniat untuk membelinya, tapi...

Sedari tadi dia sudah berkeliling desa mencari toko persenjataan yang ada di konoha. Memang benar dia sudah menemukan beberapa toko persenjataan ninja, tapi saat dia masuk malah di usir oleh pemilik toko, Naruto tau akan berakhir seperti itu.

Meskipun begitu dia akan terus mencoba, saat ini dia sedang berdiri di sebuah toko bernama toko senjata tenten, Ini adalah toko terakhir yang belum dia kunjungi, Naruto berharap hasilnya akan berbeda.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu, bel pertanda adanya pelanggan berbunyi, "selamat datang!" dan suara seorang anak perempuan menyambut kedatangannya.

ternyata penjaganya anak perempuan, sepertinya gadis ini hanya sedikit lebih tua darinya, mungkin dia anak pemilik toko ini "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Naruto hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu, dia sedang menunggu.

"permisi?" Tenten kembali bersuara, mencoba menyadarkan anak di depannya, anak itu hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu, apa anak ini salah masuk toko?, dilihat dari penampilannya mungkin tidak.

"kau tidak akan mengusirku kan?" Akhirnya anak ini mau bicara, dan mengusir? Apa maksudnya?. "apa kau yang bicarakan?, mana mungkin aku mengusir pelanggan". Tenten tidak mungkin mengusir Seorang pelanggan, ayahnya bilang perlakukan pelanggan sebaik mungkin, tidak peduli siapa pun itu, tidak peduli dari kalangan mana pun, pelanggan tetaplah pelanggan, jadi mana mungkin dia mengusirnya.

Dan dia juga tahu siapa anak ini, "jadi apa yang kau cari?" Naruto masuk ke dalam toko, dia melihat sekelilingnya, di dalam sana terdapat berbagai macam senjata "Aku pikir kau akan mengusirku" lagi-lagi masalah pengusiran, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan Tenten di dihiraukan oleh Naruto, Tenten menghembuskan nafas panjang, mungkin anak ini sudah di usir oleh beberapa pemilik toko senjata yang lain yang telah dia kunjungi, oleh sebab itulah dia selalu menanyakan soal pengusiran, kalau itu benar Tenten mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau cari?" sekali lagi Tenten menanyakannya, dan jika anak ini berbicara soal pengusiran lagi , Tenten berjanji akan memukul kepala anak ini supaya dia sadar kalau toko milik keluarganya selalu memperlakukan pelanggannya dengan baik, dan tenten juga harus sadar kalau memukul pelanggan itu akan merusak citra tokonya.

"Aku mencari pedang pendek" mendengar itu Tenten langsung saja menuntun Naruto ke rak khusus pedang pendek, di sana ada cukup banyak pedang pendek, Naruto bingung memilih yang mana "Apa ada pedang yang ramping dan agak berat?".

Pedang pendek yang ramping dan cukup berat. Tenten tahu itu, dan pedang itu hanya ada satu di tokonya, pedang pendek berwarna hitam legam, pedang itu memiliki kualitas yang sangat bagus, tapi karena bobotnya yang berat dengan ukuran yang kecil, itulah sebabnya membuat orang lain tidak ada yang mau membelinya "kami punya satu pedang yang seperti kau maksud, tapi harganya..." dan tentu saja harganya juga mahal, Tenten yakin Anak seumuran Naruto tidak punya uang yang banyak, apa lagi Naruto itu masih anak akademi.

"mahal ya.." Naruto sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, di sana tertera satu juta sembilan ratus ribu ryo, dia sudah menduganya kalau harganya akan sangat mahal "jika kau baru ingin belajar, bagaimana kalau memulainya dengan pedang dengan kualitas menengah" Tenten berjalan ke sisi kiri rak dan mengambil sebuah pedang "pedang ini kualitasnya cukup bagus, harganya juga jauh lebih murah dengan pedang itu".

Tenten mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya, pedang mata dua, berwarna hitam dengan garis biru di tengahnya, dengan gagang berwarna hitam, panjang nya hanya sekitar 80 cm, bentuknya juga terlihat elegan, Tenten menyerahkan pedang itu pada Naruto.

Membiarkan Naruto mencobanya, Melihat Naruto beberapa kali mengayunkan pedang itu, anak itu terlihat cocok dengan pedangnya, dan sepertinya Naruto juga merasa nyaman menggunakannya "berapa harganya?".

"Hanya seratus ribu ryo" Naruto merasa nyaman menggunakan pedang ini, bobotnya juga tidak terlalu ringan, dan juga tabungannya, ada seratus dua puluh ribu ryo, jika dia membelinya, sisa uangnya masih cukup untuk biaya hidup tiga bulan ke depan. Sudah ia putuskan, Naruto akan membeli pedang ini.

"Aku beli pedang ini" Naruto menyerahkan uangnya, memberikannya pada gadis di depannya.

Tenten dengan cekatan membungkus pedang itu dengan kain dan mengikatkan dengan rapi, menyerahkannya pada Naruto, tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, sedari tadi, Naruto selalu memandangi pedang hitam yang dia tunjukkan itu, sepertinya dia benar-benar menginginkan itu, mungkin tidak ada salahnya memberikan harapan pada anak ini.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengatakan pada ayahku untuk menyimpannya, sampai kau memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membelinya" mendengar itu Naruto sontak melihat ke arahnya, " aahhh.. Aku mau!" Naruto terlihat sangat gembira, tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam tangan Tenten dan memajukan wajahnya, Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan. Ini terlalu dekat dan mengejutkan bagi Tenten, dia agak malu dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"A-ano.. m-maaf" Naruto menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dia buru-buru mundur, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, sifat kekanak-kanakannya tiba-tiba saja muncul "um.. tidak apa-apa" Tenten memakluminya, dia juga kadang seperti itu kalau sedang gembira "Kalau begitu terima kasih umm.." Naruto bingung, sedari tadi dia tidak tahu nama gadis baik di depannya ini "nama ku Tenten, salam kenal Naruto" seakan mengerti isi pikiran Naruto Tenten memperkenalkan dirinya, jadi memang benar seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, nama toko ini di ambil dari nama anak pemilik toko ini, "terima kasih, Tenten".

Dengan itu Naruto pergi dari sana, dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dengan sebilah pedang terbungkus kain di tangannya, tapi sepertinya dia merasa ada yang aneh tadi, entah lah dia tidak tau itu, mungkin perasaannya saja, yang penting dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting, hari ini akan menentukan masa depannya nanti, Naruto tidak boleh gagal, dia harus menjadi nomor satu, Naruto cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, tapi tetap saja untuk menjadi peringkat satu itu sulit, mengingat saingannya yang juga tidak kalah hebatnya.

Ujian ini di lakukan satu persatu di tempat yang berbeda, jadi murid lain tidak akan bisa melihat temannya yang sedang melakukan ujian.

Kelas sedang ribut sekarang teman sekelasnya sedang membicarakan seperti apa ujiannya, siapa pengawasnya, dan saling berbagi info bagi mereka yang sudah melalui ujian, ada juga beberapa anak yang terlihat gugup, mungkin mereka kurang percaya diri.

Contohnya saja Sakura, Naruto sedikit khawatir dengannya, mukanya makin lama terlihat makin pucat, Ino sedang tidak ada, dia sedang melakukan ujian sekarang, setelah Ino Sakuralah selanjutnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura.

Dia tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu "Sakura" bahkan saat dia memanggilnya Sakura tidak mendengarnya, Ini lebih parah dari yang dia duga, saat dia menepuk bahu Sakura, barulah gadis itu sadar, dan menoleh padanya.

"Santai saja, lagi pula kau sudah melihat yang lain melakukannya saat praktik, jangan takut!" Naruto berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, dan itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Sakura, dia tertawa melihatnya. "kenapa tertawa, memangnya ada lucu?" ya wajahmu lah yang terlihat lucu, Sakura ingin sekali mengatakan itu, tapi sebaiknya jangan "hmm... tidak ada" dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Rasa gugupnya mulai berkurang sekarang.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukannya seperti apa yang pernah kau lihat" Naruto benar untuk apa dia takut, dia sudah sering melihat teman-temannya melakukannya saat praktik "Kalau itu Sakura, aku yakin pasti bisa" yah dia harus yakin pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia bisa, tidak ada yang perlu di takuti, dia telah melihat semuanya "terima kasih, Naruto".

Pintu kelas terbuka, Ino sudah selesai, sekarang adalah gilirannya, Guru Iruka sudah memanggilnya, Sakura berjalan keluar kelas, dengan langkah penuh percaya diri. Dan Ino yang keheranan melihat temannya yang sebelumnya terlihat pucat pasi menjadi cerah seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.

.

.

.

Guru Iruka membuka pintu kelas dan memanggil Naruto. Sekarang adalah gilirannya, dia adalah yang terakhir, Naruto langsung saja berjalan menuju keluar kelas, saat dia melewati Guru Iruka. Guru Iruka memegang pundaknya "Naruto aku tahu kau hebat dalam hal teknik tapi, teori itu juga penting, jadi berusahalah jangan sampai gagal di sana". Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia mengerti, Guru Iruka juga sudah memperingatkannya tentang ini beberapa kali, nilai teorinya kurang bagus, tapi dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk ini.

Guru Iruka mungkin satu-satunya Guru yang tulus mengajarinya di akademi, oleh sebab itulah dia menghargai semua nasehat yang di berikan oleh Iruka

Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang bersikap sok baik, mungkin untuk membangun pandangan orang lain bahwa mereka adalah Guru yang baik, apa lagi si Mizuki itu, bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan orang lain. Tapi dia tahu, hanya dengan melihat sorotan mata dan senyuman yang orang itu tujukan padanya, dia bisa melihat apakah orang itu benar-benar ingin berbuat baik padanya atau hanya sekedar cari muka, jujur saja Naruto merasa jijik dengan orang itu.

Naruto sudah masuk ruang ujian teori, hanya ada dia dan satu orang pengawas di sana, suasananya benar-benar hening, Ini bagus, dia menyukai ini, Naruto bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

Setiap materi hanya ada lima soal, dan ada empat materi jadi totalnya ada dua puluh soal, meskipun sedikit, dia tidak bisa meremehkannya, setiap soal memiliki jawaban yang menjebak, dia tidak boleh gegabah dan asal memilih, mencoba berpikir dengan tenang, dan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, walau pun hanya sedikit, ujian teori hanya di berikan waktu sebanyak dua puluh menit, itu artinya dia harus menyelesaikan satu soal dalam satu menit.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, ujian teori sudah selesai, sekarang dia akan melakukan ujian praktik, dia sudah ada di lapangan latihan akademi, kali ini yang mengawasinya adalah Guru Iruka "baiklah Naruto, yang pertama lakukan jutsu penyamaran" mendengar itu Naruto yang melakukannya ini cukup mudah baginya.

"_Henge no jutsu"_

Asap putih mengepul dan menghilang, Naruto memutuskan berubah menjadi seorang jounin yang mengenakan masker, dan ikat kepala yang di miringkan hingga menutup mata kirinya, dia melihat orang ini kemarin, berjalan sambil membaca buku, Naruto tau buku itu, karena Tsunade memilikinya juga, menurutnya buku itu tidak baik di baca di tempat umum, tapi orang itu tetap santai membacanya dan tidak memedulikan beberapa wanita yang menatapnya tajam, karena membaca buku laknat di tengah keramaian.

"Bagus, sekarang buatlah satu bunshin" Naruto mengangkat tangannya "Guru, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu bunshin, aku hanya bisa menggunakan kage bunshin, apa boleh?" Iruka yang mendengarnya justru merasa senang, sebelumnya Ino juga mengatakan hal yang sama, gadis itu juga tidak bisa menggunakan bunshin no jutsu, tapi sebagai gantinya dia menggunakan mizu bunshin, Iruka justru tidak pernah menyangka, kalau muridnya ternyata menguasai jutsu bunshin tingkat tinggi seperti itu "baik, tunjukkan padaku".

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia langsung membuat satu kage bunshin, Iruka yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, dia memiliki murid-murid yang hebat "Naruto, kau hebat!" Iruka memberikannya acungan jempol pada Naruto.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah sebuah jutsu yang kau kuasai selain jutsu-jutsu yang tadi" hanya ada tiga jutsu elemen yang Naruto kuasai saat ini, dan hanya ada satu yang benar-benar bisa dia lakukan dengan sempurna. Membentuk segel tangan, menghirup nafas yang panjang, mengonsentrasikan chakra elemen api di dalam tubuhnya "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" dan mengeluarkannya melalui mulutnya, sebuah bola api besar tercipta menuju ke tengah lapangan, menghilang dan meninggalkan kawah di permukaan tanah.

"B-bagus" sepertinya Iruka harus mengajukan surat pengajuan dana perbaikan untuk menutup kawah besar itu, sekarang ada dua kawah di sana, yang sebelumnya di buat oleh Sasuke menggunakan jutsu yang sama.

"yang terakhir adalah melempar kunai dan shuriken, lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, atau aku tidak akan meluluskanmu" Iruka tahu, melihat kepribadian Naruto saat ini. Anak itu pasti mengetahui bahwa dengan tes yang sudah dia lalui, walaupun melempar kunai dan shuriken dengan asal-asalan dia akan tetap lulus, Iruka tidak mau muridnya berpikiran seperti itu, walaupun itu benar, oleh sebab itulah dia mengancam Naruto.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Iruka, Naruto selalu serius saat melakukan semua tes yang dia jalani, karena dia ingin menjadi yang nomor satu.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan Genin telah selesai kemarin, Naruto baru saja pulang dari akademi, hasil ujian telah di umumkan, dia kecewa dengan hasilnya, gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari sangkarnya, Ino berhasil mengejutkan seluruh guru dan teman-temanya, seorang gadis yang terlihat biasa saja namun siapa sangka, ternyata dia lah lulus terbaik di angkatannya sedangkan dirinya hanya di peringkat dua, Sudah Naruto duga, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Ino, tapi setidaknya dia mengalahkan rivalnya, dia berada satu tingkat di atas Sasuke, itu sudah cukup menjadi obat penghibur baginya.

teman sekelasnya lulus semua, dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tapi kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar, ada seorang anak dari kelas lain yang tidak lulus, itu pasti akan menjadi pukulan berat bagi anak itu, mau tidak mau, anak itu harus mengulang kembali satu tahun.

Dan satu tahun itu pasti akan terasa sangat berat, itu pasti, beban mental karena malu, atau pun karena ejekan dari anak-anak yang lain pasti akan sangat membebaninya, Naruto mengerti itu, dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

Melupakan hal itu, Naruto kembali memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi kawan satu timnya, dia cukup penasaran, dia berharap dapat berkerjasama dengan baik bersama timnya nanti, berlatih bersama, menjalankan misi bersama, saling mendukung satu sama lain, saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Dan Naruto berharap, saat dia dan timnya menjalankan misi ke luar desa, dia berharap bisa bertemu Tsunade nantinya, Naruto memang tidak tahu keberadaan Tsunade Sekarang, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka masih bisa bertemu saat dia menjalankan misi nantinya, Naruto berharap itu benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan itu semua, sedangkan Ino yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan tatap heran, memangnya apa yang di pikirkan Naruto sampai tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Naruto terkejut mendengar suara di sampingnya "aah!.. s-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Ah lagi, dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, mungkin jika ini medan pertempuran dia sudah mati sekarang, "sejak kau tersenyum seperti orang mesum" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa benar wajahnya terlihat seperti itu barusan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang sekitar. Para gadis di sana terus memandanginya tanpa henti, sepertinya apa yang di katakan Ino benar, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan julukan Baru, Naruto si bocah mesum, mungkin itu julukan Baru yang akan dia terima.

Naruto hanya menunduk malu, wajahnya merona karena saking malunya, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan tawa halus dari gadis-gadis di sana terdengar, Naruto benar-benar malu sekarang.

Ino yang mendengarnya, langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari sana, dia tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi memandangi Naruto. Ino tidak suka melihatnya.

"K-kita mau ke mana?" Naruto kaget ketika Ino menariknya tiba-tiba, Ino tidak menjawabnya, gadis itu hanya diam, dan terus memegang tangannya, membawanya menjauh dari keramaian.

Naruto sudah beberapa kali bertanya, tapi Ino tetap diam, Naruto mengerti sekarang, Ino terlihat kesal, dia sedang marah, ini adalah kelemahan Ino yang kedua, marah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus mencari tahu, kenapa dia marah? Pada siapa dia marah? Apakah Ino marah padanya karena dia tidak sadar akan kehadiran gadis itu. Naruto yakin bukan karena itu, lalu apa? Entahlah, Ini menyebalkan. Dia harus mencari solusi lain, kalau tidak ini akan terus berlanjut sampai besok.

Naruto menghentikan tarikan Ino, mereka saling berhadapan sekarang "dari pada kita terus berjalan tidak tahu mau ke mana, lebih baik kita ke ichiraku, aku lapar" Ino masih saja diam, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingin bicara sekarang "tenang saja, aku yang akan bayar" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Naruto langsung menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya menuju kedai Ichiraku. Berharap kemarahan tanpa sebab gadis itu akan hilang.

.

.

.

Guru Iruka telah mengumumkan pembagian tim, Naruto tidak satu tim dengan Ino, itu sudah pasti. Ino sudah mengatakannya, kalau dia pasti satu tim dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru, para leluhur klan mereka juga membentuk tim seperti itu, hubungan antar klan mereka sudah terjalin dari dulu, hingga terus berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia satu tim dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, menurutnya mereka akan menjadi tim yang hebat. Biasanya sebuah tim Genin akan di isi oleh dua orang yang memiliki nilai akademis bagus, sedangkan yang satunya memiliki nilai rata-rata atau yang paling rendah.

Mungkin dirinya dan Sasuke di tempatkan pada tim yang sama, untuk menunjang kemampuan Sakura, membantunya menjadi lebih baik, dan sebagai motivasi, karena Sakura hanya mendapat Nilai rata-rata.

Tapi menurut Naruto ini adalah sebuah kesalahan tapi menguntungkan, timnya di isi orang-orang yang tidak normal, dan dia menyukai itu.

para guru hanya tidak tahu, Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Rasa sabarnya sudah mulai habis, mereka bertiga sudah mulai gelisah, anak-anak yang lain sudah lama pergi bersama jounin pembimbing mereka, sedangkan mereka bertiga, sudah tiga jam mereka menunggu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau jounin pembimbing mereka akan datang.

"Mau ke mana?" Sakura bertanya padanya, saat dia berjalan ke arah pintu kelas "Aku mau pulang, sepertinya jounin pembimbing kita tidak akan datang" Sasuke juga berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Aku tidak ingin mati kelaparan disini" dari tadi Sasuke sudah menahan rasa laparnya, Ini sudah jam 14:30, sudah lewat jam makan siang, dari pada menunggu orang yang tidak pasti kapan datangnya, lebih baik dia pulang dan mengisi perutnya.

Sedangkan Sakura masih setia duduk di tempatnya "tunggulah sebentar lagi" sebentar lagi? Dari tadi mereka sudah menunggu, tapi sampai kapan mereka akan terus menunggu, "lebih baik kau juga pulang Sakura" Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersama mereka, agak tidak sopan jika meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disini.

Pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah juga, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu kelas, tapi saat mereka membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kelas, langkah mereka terhenti, di hadapan mereka saat ini, berdiri seorang jounin, berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, dan ikat kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya " aahhh... Apa kalian Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke?".

Mereka bertiga hanya diam, dengan wajah masam, menatap tajam pada orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Kakashi "maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit masalah".

"tidak akan kami maafkan" dengan serentak mereka menjawabnya bersama, mereka sedang dalam ke adaan satu hati sekarang, sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, dia memang ada sedikit masalah tadi.

Saat di jalan, seperti biasa Kakashi memang selalu membaca buku hijaunya itu, dan tadi ada seseorang yang mencuri buku itu darinya, Kakashi tau buku itu memang sangat hebat, dan lagi pula itu adalah edisi spesial, sehingga menurutnya, wajar jika banyak orang mengincar buku itu, sehingga dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk mencari pelakunya, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Menyudahi senyumannya, dan di gantikan dengan wajah malas, Kakashi menyuruh ketiga calon muridnya untuk pergi ke atap, menghilang dengan sunshin menuju atap akademi, Kakashi lagi-lagi mengeluarkan buku laknat itu lagi, membacanya sembari menunggu ketiga calon muridnya datang.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di atas akademi, duduk di hadapan jounin pembimbing mereka, Kakashi diam memperhatikan muridnya "untuk hari ini kita hanya akan melakukan perkenalan, seperti nama, hal apa saja yang kalian sukai, hobi dan cita-cita" sebenarnya Kakashi sudah tahu biodata dari masing-masing calon muridnya ini, tapi dia ingin langsung mendengarnya dari orangnya, lagi pula perkenalan diri di hari pertama menjadi Genin adalah hal yang harus di lakukan.

"dimulai dari dirimu, gadis kecil" menunjuk ke arah Sakura, tapi sebelum Sakura berbicara Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya "bukankah Guru yang harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu" Kakashi mengerti, sebagai calon guru yang baik, dia harusnya sudah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu "namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang ku sukai tidak ada, hobi ku kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya, dan cita-cita masih rahasia".

Mereka bertiga hanya melongo, Perkenalan macam apa itu, mereka bertiga menatap Kakashi kesal, orang di depan mereka ini hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja "baiklah sekarang giliran mu".

"nama ku Haruno Sakura, hal yang ku sukai adalah diriku sendiri, hobi ku memperhatikan orang-orang kuat, dan cita-cita menjadi kunoichi terhebat konoha" keinginan yang bagus, Kakashi pikir gadis ini sama seperti gadis-gadis jaman sekarang, yang menjadi ninja hanya untuk mencari popularitas, tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Uzumaki Naruto, yang ku sukai adalah berada di dekat Tsunade dan makan ramen, hobi ku adalah memandangi Tsunade dari dekat, dan cita-cita ku membuat orang lain mengakui ku dan menjadi hokage" satu lagi perkenalan yang agak aneh, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat, bagian akhirnya memang mengesankan, tapi bagian tengahnya, itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengakui menyukai orang yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"apa?" Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu hanya menatap balik, apa dia mengatakan hal aneh. Sedangkan Sakura masih memandangi Naruto, dia penasaran.

siapa itu Tsunade? Sakura, bahkan tidak tahu, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Naruto dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya, Ino, dan anak pemilik kedai ramen yang bernama Ayame,

Tsunade yang Sakura tahu adalah Tsunade senju, ninja medis terhebat di konoha bahkan dunia, sang legenda Sannin, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Naruto tidak mungkin kenal dengan orang sehebat itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku sukai adalah mempelajari hal baru, untuk hobi aku tidak tahu, dan cita-cita ku... tidak, ini lebih seperti keinginan yaitu mencari tahu kebenaran tentang klan ku" ini jauh lebih baik dari apa yang Kakashi duga, Kakashi pikir Sasuke akan mengatakan hal-hal berbau balas dendam, tapi ternyata tidak, anak ini memiliki tujuan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya untuk sekarang Kakashi tidak perlu khawatir dengan bocah Uchiha ini.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini sudah cukup, besok temui aku di tempat latihan area 7 jam 10 pagi" Kakashi berdiri, melangkah pergi dari sana "oh aku lupa, aku sarankan untuk tidak sarapan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan" Saat mereka bertiga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, Kakashi sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pergi dari sana, di ikuti Sakura dan Sasuke, ini sudah sore. Berpisah di pertigaan jalan, memberikan tos satu sama lain, membangun ikatan untuk menuju masa depan, mereka sudah mendengar rumor tentang Kakashi, seorang jounin yang selalu mengembalikan Genin ke akademi hanya karena menurutnya Genin itu belum siap menjadi seorang ninja, Mereka harus bersiap untuk besok, menanamkan pada diri mereka masing-masing, tidak ada kata kembali, tidak ada kata mengulang, mereka akan terus maju.

.

.

.

"Sakura, perhatikan kami dengan baik, kau lah inti rencana kita" mereka bertiga sedang bersembunyi, membuat rencana yang memiliki tingkat keberhasilan paling tinggi untuk mengetahui tujuan ujian ini "Naruto benar, kami percaya pada mu dan kau juga harus percaya pada kami" Naruto tau, Sasuke pasti menyadari kemampuan Sakura, kemampuan yang dapat membuat semua orang iri, jadi mereka berdua akan mengeluarkan kemampuan gadis ini dengan baik.

Sebelumnya Kakashi mengatakan mereka akan melakukan sebuah ujian, mereka bertiga harus memperebutkan dua lonceng kecil yang di ikat di pinggang jounin itu, setiap orang harus bisa mendapatkan satu lonceng itu, kalau tidak, maka akan langsung di kembalikan. Atau bahkan jika mereka semua tidak bisa merebut lonceng itu, maka mereka bertiga akan langsung di kembalikan ke akademi

Dan masalahnya loncengnya hanya ada dua, dan mereka bertiga, itu artinya salah satu dari mereka harus di korbankan, dan tentu saja mereka tidak mau itu, terlebih lagi mereka tidak pernah mendengar ada tim yang di isi hanya oleh dua orang genin dan satu jounin, satu tim genin selalu di isi oleh tiga genin dan di pimpin oleh seorang genin, jadi apakah yang di katakan Kakashi untuk mengembalikan salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan mereka semua ke akademi hannyalah bohongan.

Kalau di lihat-lihat dari sebelum-sebelumnya itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, jounin satu ini terkenal karena sering mengembalikan Genin yang baru lulus ke akademi. Jadi apa tujuan ujian ini.

Dengan informasi yang ada, mereka sudah memutuskan, mereka akan merebut lonceng itu apa pun yang terjadi, dan jika salah satu dari mereka di kembalikan ke akademi, maka mereka semua akan kembali ke akademi. Mereka tidak boleh egois, mereka tidak boleh memikirkan diri sendiri, karena mereka adalah tim.

Menyusun rencana dengan Sakura sebagai pusatnya, membiarkan Sakura melihat pertarungan mereka, membiarkan Sakura melihat cara bertarung sang jounin, membuat jounin itu bertarung serius di awal meskipun sedikit, adalah tugas Naruto dan Sasuke, saat Sakura sudah siap, Sakura lah yang bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi sedangkan mereka berdua mencari celah untuk merebut lonceng itu.

.

Kakashi berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil membaca bukunya, dia sudah berdiri di sana selama sepuluh menit, tidak ada pergerakan dari genin-genin itu, mungkin mereka masih menyusun rencana, atau mungkin kabur? Tidak itu tidak mungkin, walaupun kasus itu pernah terjadi, tapi tim ini di isi oleh dua orang lulusan terbaik tahun ini, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin.

Dan jika lima menit ke depan masih tidak pergerakan, maka dia lah yang akan mencari mereka. Namun saat dia sibuk memikirkan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke datang dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

Sasuke melempar kunai ke arah kaki Kakashi, dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang buku, Kakashi melompat ke belakang, Naruto muncul dari sisi kiri mencoba untuk menendang kepalanya, namun Kakashi menghentikan dengan tangan kirinya.

Kakashi terdorong cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya, bukunya jatuh ke tanah, dia tidak menyangka tendangan Naruto cukup kuat sehingga membuatnya harus menahan tendangan itu dengan dua tangan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya kiri Kakashi, berusaha mengambil lonceng yang ada di pinggangnya, Kakashi berhasil menahan tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto datang dari kanan, melayangkan pukulannya dengan keras namun berhasil di tahan Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya.

"Saatnya beraksi, Sasuke!" Posisi mereka saat ini sedang saling menahan "Ya!".

Mereka berdua melompat mundur cukup jauh dari Kakashi, maju bersamaan, Naruto melompat tinggi menggunakan satu kakinya mengincar kepala Kakashi, namun berhasil di tahan oleh Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya, mendorong Naruto ke atas, berbalik menghentikan pukulan Sasuke yang melompat dari belakang, Kakashi menahan tangan kiri Sasuke, dan menggagalkannya, Sasuke melanjutkan serangannya menggunakan kaki kirinya namun, Kakashi berhasil menangkapnya, melempar Sasuke ke arah pohon berharap anak itu membentur pohon itu.

Naruto datang dari atas dengan kunai yang ada di tangannya mencoba menebas Kakashi dari atas ke bawah, beruntung dia cepat menyadarinya, sehingga dia bisa menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang, dalam posisi berjongkok dengan cepat Naruto memutar badannya mencoba menusuk perut sisi kiri Kakashi, namun Kakashi berhasil menahannya, mendorong tangan, mengangkat kakinya menendang Naruto, menyebabkan Naruto terlempar cukup jauh, Sasuke menahan Naruto agar tidak jatuh menghantam tanah.

Kakashi memperbaiki posisinya, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri cukup jauh darinya, bukunya sekarang entah di mana, dia melihat Naruto menggunakan kage bunshin mereka sekarang bertiga, maju bersamaan menyerang segala sisi, Kakashi hanya bisa bertahan, dia hanya beberapa kali bisa menyerang balik, melompat ke belakang menghindari kunai yang di lempar oleh Sasuke dan di kombinasikan oleh shuriken kage bunshin Naruto, membuat jumlahnya menjadi ratusan.

Tidak ada jeda, Naruto datang menyerangnya, Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya menghindari sabetan kunai Naruto, dia mencoba menyerang balik, memukul perut Naruto namun anak itu bisa menahannya dengan satu tangan, menggenggam tangan Kakashi dengan kuat, Naruto memutar tangan Kakashi dengan berat badannya, membuat Kakashi tertunduk.

Naruto mengarahkan lututnya untuk menghantam wajah Kakashi, namun berhasil di hentikan, Kakashi melakukan tendangan circle sehingga membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya, mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto namun Sasuke datang menahannya.

Mereka berdua beradu tinju, saling menahan serangan masing-masing, gerakan Sasuke yang lebih lincah membuatnya agak kesulitan, mungkin ini karena mata Sharinggan yang sudah aktif, meskipun hanya satu tomoe tapi anak ini sudah sangat hebat untuk ninja yang baru saja lulus akademi.

Naruto ikut masuk dalam pertarungan, Sasuke dengan taijutsu Uchiha, Naruto dengan taijutsu akademi tapi ini terlihat sedikit berbeda mungkin anak itu melakukan improvisasi sendiri, Kakashi harus lebih serius, berapa bagian seragamnya sudah sobek akibat serangan mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus menyerang dirinya, mereka sudah beberapa kali menyatukan satu tangan mereka membentuk segel tangan, Kakashi merasa pernah melihat ini, apakah salah satu dari mereka akan menggunakan jutsu, jika benar siapa yang akan menggunakannya, jika di lihat dari segel tangan yang mereka bentuk mungkin ini adalah jutsu bola api jadi kemungkinan yang akan mengeluarkannya jutsu adalah Sasuke, segel tangan terakhir terbentuk Kakashi melempar Naruto jauh ke belakangnya.

Dia ingin fokus pada Sasuke yang ada di depannya dan bersiap untuk menghindari jutsu yang akan di keluarkan Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya keputusannya salah.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Naruto dan Sasuke melancarkan jurus yang sama, Kakashi terjebak di antara dua bola api raksasa, dia tidak menyangka Naruto juga bisa mengeluarkan jutsu itu, ledakan besar terjadi di tengah lapangan, asap putih mengepul di udara, kawah besar tercipta di sana, mereka berdua meningkatkan kewaspadaan, mereka tau ninja sekelas Kakashi tidak mungkin dengan mudah terkena jutsu itu.

"Tetap waspada dalam keadaan apa pun, itu bagus" Naruto kaget, dia segera menahan pukulan Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya, Kakashi terus menyerang membuat Naruto kewalahan, Naruto beberapa kali terkena pukulan Kakashi, wajahnya mungkin lebam sekarang, Sasuke datang membantu, membuat Kakashi mundur.

Mereka berdua maju bersama, membuat Kakashi harus lebih berkonsentrasi menghadapi mereka, percikan api tercipta saat dua kunai beradu, Naruto memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat, dia harus mengalirkan chakranya ke tangan dan kaki untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto, Sasuke bergerak dengan lincah, anak itu selalu menyerang Kakashi dari sisi tak terduga.

Sasuke menunduk ke samping menghindari pukulan Kakashi, mencoba menyerang dari bawah namun di tahan oleh tangan Kakashi, menendang Kakashi membuat Sasuke dapat menjauh dari jounin itu.

Naruto datang dari atas mencoba menghantamkan satu kaki ke kepala Kakashi namun dapat di hindari, menyebabkan permukaan tanah yang hancur.

Terus menerus Menahan semua serangan Naruto hanya akan membuat tangannya sakit, terlebih lagi Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan jutsu api ke arahnya tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, Kakashi menggunakan sunshin untuk berpindah ke belakang Sasuke , sedangkan Naruto yang terkena jutsu api berubah jadi asap putih.

Jadi begitu, Kakashi mengerti, kerja sama mereka cukup bagus, saling percaya satu sama lain.

Dia terus menyerang Sasuke, membuat anak itu kewalahan, menendang kaki Sasuke, membuat anak itu kehilangan ke keseimbangan, Kakashi ingin melanjutkan serangannya namun Naruto datang menghentikannya.

Mereka saling menutupi satu sama lain, Sasuke dan Naruto lari mengelilinginya dengan arah yang berbeda, kedua anak itu sedang membentuk segel tangan.

"Katon_: gokakyu no jutsu" _

"_futon: kaze no maki"_

"_Angin dan api? Apa mereka mencoba mengombinasikannya?" _jutsu bola api dan pusaran angin mengarah padanya, Kakashi membuat kubah tanah, ledakan besar terjadi.

Kubah tanah Kakashi sudah tidak berbentuk, Kakashi tidak menyangka mereka bisa melakukannya, menggabungkan dua jutsu itu sangat sulit untuk di lakukan dengan orang lain, salah satunya harus mampu mengimbangi konsentrasi chakra pada jutsu rekannya, agar kedua jutsu bisa bersatu, bahkan ninja selevel jounin pun tidak banyak yang bisa melakukannya.

Kakashi berdiri di tengah lapangan yang sudah berantakan, dia memandangi kedua muridnya. kondisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini kurang baik, ada beberapa luka lebam di tubuh dan wajah mereka. Mereka sudah hampir mencapai batas.

Kakashi akui Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki kerja sama yang bagus, mereka sangat hebat untuk seukuran genin, tapi ini masih kurang baginya, sedari tadi hanya mereka berdua yang menyerangnya, lalu apa yang di lakukan gadis itu? Apa mungkin memasang jebakan? Tidak, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku akui kalian sangat hebat, tetapi dari tadi hanya kalian berdua yang menyerang ku, karena hanya ada dua lonceng, mungkin saja kalian telah menyingkirkan orang yang paling lemah yaitu Sakura, tanpa sepengetahuan ku hmm?"

Kakashi ingin mencari tahu, dia menanyakannya bukan tanpa sebab, kejadian seperti itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan tentu saja, Kakashi langsung mengembalikan mereka ke akademi.

Naruto membersihkan darah di bibirnya, "kami adalah teman, dan kami tidak akan pernah mengorbankan teman kami hanya karena sebuah lonceng yang tidak berguna" Naruto mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Sasuke mengencangkan ikat kepalanya "meskipun kami tidak mendapatkan lonceng itu, kami tetal akan menjadi ninja" ya apa pun yang terjadi mereka bertiga akan menjadi ninja, mengaktifkan Sharinggannya bersiap untuk rencana selanjutnya.

"dan sensei, kau seharusnya tidak meremehkan Sakura" Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya

"Karena Sakura adalah yang terkuat di antara kami bertiga"

Mereka berdua mengatakannya bersamaan.

Dan Kakashi yang terkejut menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, Saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, dan memandangnya dengan sangat keras, membuat Kakashi terlempar sangat jauh.

"Sunshin?" Kakashi kembali di kagetkan saat Sakura tiba-tiba sudah ada samping kirinya, dia menahan tendangan Sakura, mencoba menyerang balik namun gadis itu bisa menghindarinya.

Sakura terus menyerang dirinya, terlebih lagi Naruto dan Sasuke ikut bergabung, mereka berdua tidak ikut menyerangnya, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengincar loncengnya, itu cukup merepotkan baginya.

Menjauhkan Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi bergerak mundur, _"Kage bunshin no jutsu" _ sakura langsung membuat satu bunshin dan langsung berlari mengelilingi Kakashi sambil melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.

Kakashi pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, dan itu baru saja terjadi, mungkinkah Sakura juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di lakukan Naruto dan Sasuke tadi, tapi dia ragu Sakura bisa melakukannya, mengingat dari biodata dan hasil ujian akademi yang telah dia baca, Sakura tidak bagus dalam teknik dan gadis itu juga tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu element, apa mungkin ini hanya gertakan, agar dia fokus memperhatikan Sakura dan membuka jalan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun ternyata pemikirannya itu salah "yang benar saja!"

"Katon_: gokakyu no jutsu" _

"_futon: kaze no maki"_

Kakashi secepat mungkin membentuk segel tangan, membuat kubah tanah berlapis saat melihat jutsu angin dan api yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke arahnya.

Kedua jutsu itu menyatu, membentuk pusaran api Raksasa, menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya, kubah Kakashi sudah hancur, hawa yang sangat panas terasa, lapangan ini benar-benar hancur. "Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan dalam penilaian" dia tidak menyangka akan di berikan kejutan seperti ini, Kakashi kembali memfokuskan dirinya, beberapa bagian bajunya hangus terbakar, jutsu kombinasi Sakura memiliki jangkauan serangan yang jauh lebih besar dari pada milik Sasuke dan Naruto, uap asap dan debu mulai menghilang, Naruto dan Sasuke muncul dari kiri Dan kanan berusaha menggapai lonceng di pinggangnya dan Sakura yang lagi-lagi menggunakan shunsin untuk berpindah ke hadapannya.

Bergerak mundur, menghindari dua tangan yang hampir menggapai loncengnya, menahan pukulan sakura, Kakashi menundukkan menghindari tendangan sakura yang mengarah ke kepalanya sambil menyercle kaki Sasuke dan menahan tangan Naruto, melempar Naruto ke arah Sakura yang masih di udara, namun gadis memanfaatkan momentum tubuh Naruto untuk memutar tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya untuk menghindar.

Sakura mendarat sempurna, Kakashi yang sudah berdiri kembali sudah bersiap untuk menerima serangan Sakura, Kakashi tidak boleh meremehkan gadis ini, dia merasa ada yang aneh, Kakashi merasa, dia sedang melawan gabungan antara Naruto, Sasuke, dan dirinya, jutsu itu, kekuatan itu, gaya bertarung itu, semuanya sama, saat dia menggunakan teknik taijutsu yang baru beberapa saat kemudian gadis ini juga melakukannya, apa mungkin gadis ini sedang menirunya, Kakashi harus memastikannya lain kali, dia merasa sedang melawan tiga orang yang berbeda dalam satu orang.

Mungkin memang benar gadis ini sedang menirunya, atau mungkin juga itu adalah keahliannya, oleh sebab itulah Sakura muncul di saat-saat terakhir, agar dia bisa melihat cara bertarungnya, menirunya dan mengimbanginya, membuatnya sibuk hanya dengan satu orang, memperbesar kemungkinan untuk dapat merebut lonceng dengan dua orang yang fokus untuk merebutnya.

Satu lonceng sudah berhasil di rebut, dan sekarang ada tiga kage bunshin Sakura dengan kemampuan yang mampu mengimbanginya, waktu ujian ini tinggal sepuluh menit, dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, mereka masih bisa merebut satu lonceng yang tersisa.

Dia sedang bertarung dengan dua kage bunshin Sakura, melompat ke sana sini menahan dan menghindari setiap serangan Sakura, dan dua tangan yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba untuk merebut loncengnya.

Saat dia menyerang balik, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan gerakan yang sama, Kakashi salto ke belakang saat Sakura mengayunkan kunainya, menghantam kan kakinya ke bunshin Sakura yang ternyata mau menyerangnya dari belakang, menyebabkan bunshin itu menghilang, menahan terjangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, Kakashi memegang kaki Sakura dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya, sehingga mereka saling bertubrukan, asap putih tercipta, kage bunshin Sakura sudah hilang dua-duanya.

Sekarang tinggal yang asli, terlebih ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu siap merebut loncengnya, sehingga Kakashi lumayan sering menggunakan sunshin untuk bergerak cepat.

Begitu pun juga dengan Sakura, dia selalu bisa mengimbangi Kakashi, memukul mundur Naruto, memutar badannya ke belakang menghindari tangan Sasuke yang hampir merebut lonceng terakhir, menahan pukulan udara Sakura, gadis itu memanfaatkan tangan Kakashi untuk bergerak dan duduk di bahu kanan Kakashi, Sakura menyilangkan kakinya di leher Kakashi dan menahan tangan kanan Kakashi.

Kakashi mencoba membanting Sakura, namun dia jatuh berlutut saat Sasuke menekel bagian belakang lutut Kakashi. Dan menahan pergerakan kaki Kakashi.

"Sekarang Naruto!" Sakura berteriak, ini adalah kesempatan, Kakashi berusaha melepaskan diri, sedangkan Naruto berusaha dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kakashi, namun saat dia hampir mendapatkannya, Kakashi membanting Sakura yang sedang mengunci tangan kanannya pada Naruto sehingga kuncian itu terlepas mereka berdua saling tindih, menahan tangan Sasuke yang mencoba mengambil lonceng dari belakang, menendang dada anak cukup keras sehingga Sasuke terlempar beberapa meter, di susul dengan bunyi alarm yang telan di pasang terdengar, waktu ujian sudah berakhir.

Mereka gagal.

.

.

Mereka bertiga di ikat di batang pohon, Sasuke menunduk dalam diam, Sakura terus menangis, sedangkan Naruto, pandangannya lurus ke depan, mereka bertiga mungkin akan kembali ke akademi.

Kakashi terus memandangi ketiga muridnya, mereka sudah berusaha dengan keras, sejauh ini hanya mereka lah yang mampu membuatnya terkesima.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah mengetahui hasilnya" mereka bertiga mengangguk secara bersamaan, mereka sudah siap, kalau harus mengulang satu tahun lagi untuk menjadi ninja, itu tidak apa-apa dari pada tidak sama sesekali.

"Kalian lulus" dengan mata menyipit Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya, ketiga muridnya masih belum merespon hingga beberapa saat Naruto bertanya "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, guru?" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat kalian bertiga lulus" Kakashi memperjelas kata-katanya, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, Sakura berhenti menangis, Naruto melebarkan matanya, mereka saling tatap, hingga teriakan kegembiraan memenuhi lapangan itu, melupakan rasa sakit yang mereka terima "terima kasih, guru Kakashi!" mengucapkannya secara bersamaan, memberikan penghormatan karena telah meluluskan mereka, meskipun mereka gagal melakukan ujian.

"Yaahh... hari ini kalian resmi menjadi anggota tim tujuh" Kakashi mengacungkan jempol pada mereka, ini adalah tim pertama yang membuatnya kesusahan, kerja sama mereka mampu menyudutkannya, kemampuan individu mereka juga di atas rata-rata, terlebih Sakura, Kakashi harus mencari tahu kemampuan sebenarnya gadis itu, sebagai seorang guru dia harus mampu mengeluarkan potensi semua muridnya. Kakashi Melepaskan ikatan mereka bertiga pada batang pohon,

"Guru!" Sasuke mengangkat tangan, Kakashi menoleh padanya "kenapa kami di lulus kan dalam ujian ini, padahal kami hanya bisa merebut satu lonceng?" Kakashi mengangkat tangannya di Depan dada dengan jari telunjuk mengacung.

"pertama, kalian tidak menjatuhkan satu sama lain agar bisa lulus ujian ini"

"ke dua, kalian saling percaya pada rekan kalian"

"Ke tiga, kalian saling melindungi satu sama lain"

"Ke empat, tentu saja kerja sama kalian"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti "jadi ujian ini, hanya untuk melihat seberapa baiknya kami bisa bekerja sama?" Sakura angkat bicara, "begitulah" jadi begitu mereka mengerti sekarang pantas saja hanya ada dua lonceng yang diperebutkan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang, besok pagi kita berkumpul disini, kita akan mulai menjalankan misi" Kakashi berbalik melangkah pergi, "istirahatlah dan obati luka kalian" dia melambaikan tangannya, Kakashi harus segera melaporkan hasilnya pada tuan hokage.

.

Mereka masih berdiri di sana "Jalan kita sudah terbuka, sekarang tinggal bagaimana kita akan melaluinya" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya begitu pun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke "ya!" Mereka beradu tinju, sebagai salam permulaan, jalan awal menuju tujuan masing-masing, menuju masa depan yang masih tertutup oleh kabut tebal, berbalik, berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing, mereka ingin mengistirahatkan diri, mengobati luka-luka yang mereka terima. Menunggu hari esok yang tengah menanti.

.

.

Sudah sebulan mereka resmi menjadi Genin, dan selama itu pula mereka hanya menjalankan misi Rank D, kedua temannya sudah mulai merasa bosan, itu bisa di lihat dari raut wajah mereka yang tidak mengenakkan, Begitu juga dengan dirinya, meski pun menjalankan misi Rank D tetap menghasilkan uang untuk di tabung, tapi tetap saja jika terus begini dia juga akan merasa bosan, dan juga mereka tidak akan bisa berkembang jika hanya menjalankan misi Rank D.

Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil sampah yang ada di sungai, wadah sampah yang ada di punggungnya sudah hampir penuh, sesekali dia melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang duduk santai di atas batu pinggir sungai yang sedang membaca buku laknatnya, Begitu pun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto yakin mereka juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama yaitu, mengomeli Kakashi dan melemparinya dengan batu sungai karena seenaknya saja bersantai di saat mereka sedang bekerja, tapi itu tidak mungkin mereka lakukan, bisa di bilang mereka sedang dalam mode ngambek.

Kemarin sore Guru penipu itu bilang, besok mereka akan menjalankan misi Rank C, dan rasa senang langsung menghampiri hati mereka. Besoknya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu mereka berkumpul di kantor hokage, bersiap menerima rincian misi Rank C yang akan mereka jalankan, namun ternyata apa? Mereka lagi-lagi menjalankan misi Rank D, dan beginilah akhirnya memungut sampah di sungai dengan suasana sangat hening, hanya gemercik air sungai yang terdengar, tidak ada yang mau bicara.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, ketiga muridnya sedari tadi selalu curi-curi padang padanya, dia mengerti maksudnya, pasti dirinya sudah di cap sebagai guru pembohong, lagi-lagi Kakashi kembali menghela nafas panjang _"dasar anak-anak"._

"Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai, ayo kita kembali ke kantor hokage" Kakashi berdiri dari tempatnya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku " kita harus melapor dan mengambil misi selanjutnya" hening, Kakashi hanya diam menunggu reaksi ketiga anak di depannya Sepertinya mereka masih marah "Aku tidak mau jika menjalankan misi Rank D lagi" Naruto buka suara, dia sudah bosan dengan ini, "kami tidak akan berkembang jika terus melakukan ini" Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju, jika terus seperti ini mau sampai kapan tujuan mereka akan tercapai.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kita akan menjalankan misi Rank C" Kakashi berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih diam di dalam sungai, mereka tidak akan semudah itu percaya, tidak akan "jika kita lambat, bisa-bisa misinya akan di ambil oleh tim lain" dengan itu mereka buru-buru meninggalkan sungai, berlari menuju kantor hokage secepatnya "ayo cepat sensei!".

.

sebelumnya mereka sempat membuat keributan dengan mendobrak pintu tanpa permisi dan di akhiri omelan Kakek Hokage, sekarang mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam, di depannya ada Kakek Hokage yang sedang menjelaskan rincian misi Rank C yang akan mereka jalani sambil menatap mereka tajam, "dan ini adalah Tazuna-san, orang yang akan kalian kawal" Kakek Hokage memperkenalkan klien mereka, dia adalah seorang Kakek tua pembuat jembatan Negeri ombak, mereka di tugaskan untuk mengantarkan orang ini sampai ke kampung halamannya dengan selamat, ini adalah misi Rank C pertama mereka, mereka tidak boleh gagal.

sedari tadi orang itu hanya diam ,Tazuna terus menatap Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura "tidak usah ragu, mereka adalah lulusan terbaik di angkatannya, lagi pula ini hanya misi pengawalan biasa" seakan mengerti keraguan yang di rasakan oleh Tazuna, Kakek Hokage bersuara, berusaha meyakinkan orang itu, "aku harap mereka masih hidup setelah berhadapan dengan para bandit" mereka hanya diam menerima hinaan itu, menghadapi klien seperti ini tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata tetapi dengan fakta, mereka akan menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa mereka kuat, bandit atau Nukenin sekalipun bukanlah masalah bagi tim 7.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kalian berangkat, persiapkan barang bawaan kalian karena perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu beberapa hari, kalian boleh pergi"

"Baik"

dengan hormat, mereka langsung pergi dari sana, mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk misi esok hari, mempersiapkan diri agar tidak mengacau pada saat menjalankan misi, bersiap untuk melihat masa depan yang belum pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.


End file.
